Beyond Beautiful
by LuvInu88
Summary: Hey there , me here again! Anna gets kidnaped by Hao as a ransom Yoh must become stronger, quicker. (set during shaman tournament) What happens when a beautiful girl i left all alone with a beast?hahaha read and find out! slight lime
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: well I don't own shaman king  ^_^* , cuz If I did a lot of stuff would be different… bu anyhow don't sue me , this is a harmless fanfic! hehehe

I just wanna make it clear that in this fic , due to certain circumstances I raised all the important ppls ages two years. So let me just make it you , so u don't get confused! Hao-16, Yoh-16, Anna-15, Horo-horo-16, Bokutou no Ryu- 21, Ren-15 , Tamao-15, Pirika-14,Jun-18, manta-15

OH and italics mean thoughts!

Chapter 1

         It was mid noon ,the temperature in the desert located near the patch village was beginning to lower . The sun was on its way to setting. A small camp with Indian like tents sat near one of the many canion like montains in the area.  In the middle sat a fire , the flames playing in the face of the  figure sat on a rock, a white cloaked figure, with a peaceful face, resembling much like that of his twins…(yes it is the one and only HAO-SAMA!).  

"The fight is almost over half it's course… and my little brother still hasn't grown strong enough…. There's gotta be something that'll speed up the process…" Hao thought for some seconds than one of his malicious smiles spread on his face.  A tiny figure came into view.

"HAO-SAMA! Yoh's team beat the flying fish team!"(whatever I wasn't inspired to make a better name for a team…) 

"well , then he is growing stronger"

"They beat them by one second , one more minute and Yoh's oversoul would have collapsed"

"still doing everything his lazy way I see "

" it seems that Itako is not giving him the right dosage of training" said Opacho with a face of deep thinking.

At the mention of the girl Hao smiled even more , this was going to be a good…

"come Opacho , it's time to go pick up our guest for the week"

*~*~* ~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~* ~*~*~*~

At the patch village –hotel 

Anna was sitting in the weird bed of the patch hotel. Fixing a jar of desert flowers… just because the hotel was all stuffy and much too rustic for her likings, didn't mean she wouldn't adapt it to her taste.

 Anna-san! Were all going to Patchdonald's for dinner , you coming??? 

Asked Pirika entering the room like a storm (like she does when she's exited or… hungry +_+ )  "I'll be over later, go on ahead without me" , Pirika just nodded and skipped away …merrely (talk about too much sugar). 

She heard laughs traveling the hall, Yoh and company leaving. 

It seems all that mattered to Yoh were his friends, he treated her indifferently to them. 

He didn't see that all she did was for his best , even though sometimes she went overboard it was still with the same intentions. She loved him a lot , this she knew .She had been developing this feeling ever since they were little. 

But she was almost sure her fiancée did not feel the same way , he was too innocent . 

And also slow due to  the fact that he never noticed how she felt.

"It's pointless , he's too busy with his friends" she said to herself 

"Your wrong Anna-chan , that's why this will make my job easier"

"huh?" she looked around startled , how could she have not noticed a presence so near. She looked at the window paine . There sat none other than … HAO!! (BUAHAHAHAHAH…*O*) 

"What are  you doing here? Yoh's gone out to dinner…." She said in her typical icy tone. Although she was alarmed she would never show it , especially to him.

"Actually it's about his training" said Hao with a innocent look

"Look I now what your thinking and if u think that im gonna take orders from you , your very….."  Bu before she could finish this the swift fire shaman was standing centimeters away from her , looking down at her with a innocent smile ^__^.   His face was inches away from hers , he started to inch closer , she swore for a second that he was going to kiss her. But his face took a left turn and instead he moved next to her ear. She could feel his breath there , and began to blush furiously. 

"Don't worry  your taking a vacation from my otouto with me for while ^__^".

He huskily whispered in her ear

At this she jumped back knocking over the vase of flowers she had just finished arranging. She grabbed for her beads , but they weren't there! 

"kuso! I left them on the bed" she thought. She looked from Hao to the bed. Her beads lay there in a little jumble.  He noticed this and smiled. The kind of smile he smiled when he was scheming something up.  She noticed Hao in what seemed to be deep thinking and took the chance to make it to the door.

She was almost out but once again before she could set one foot outside , he was already in front of her.  

"What are u intending to do!?" she screamed ,hoping someone would hear her

"Don't worry Anna-san as soon as I get you , Yoh will be notified!"

Saying this he knocked her out …gently. She fell forward and he caught her . She lay sprawled in his arms . He stared down at her with a certain malevolence at first , then his eyes softened.  "What is that feeling my onichan feels for this woman , if I could only understand it " he thought . His eyes scanned her body , first her golden hair that when all the way to her midback , then her delicated face , that held the eyes , the famous  eyes that froze people just from one look . The doors to her soul , which were always closed. And then her body , "oh yes the girl had developed well …." He thought.

Just then he heard footsteps , he picked up the uncounscious Anna and flinged her over his shoulder , the picked up her Itako beads and stored then in his pocket (In the pocket of his cool pants …hehe) and took off the bracelet she had , with the same type of beads as the necklace.  The footsteps were closer now. And in the door of the room appeared Tamao. 

"GASP! HAO! Miss Anna!" 

"Don't worry about Anna-chan here , just tell Yoh that if he wants to see her again , he must grow stronger"

Tamao hesitated she was much too scared to say , but  she blurted it out anyhow "How will you know when he's stronger!? This is crazy!!"

He smiled ^_^ 

"simple, when he is strong enough he should be able to find us with no trouble , now give this to him and tell him that he has a deadline in one week , if he doesn't find us by then im afraid other plans will be arranged in regard to the Itako here…" He threw Tamao the bracelet and instantly disappeared in his magestic flames. 

Tamao just looked at the spot on wich he had been for wat seemed to be minutes. She noticed the blue beaded bracelet she was clinging on to , turned around and ran as fast as she could to PatchDonalds.

"Poor Yoh!" she thought

*~*~* ~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~* ~*~*~*~*

 "Hey Yoh! Where's Anna?" asked manta as he took a sip from his grape soda.

"I don't know Manta, but it's not usual of her to miss dinner. Didn't you tell her we were coming here ?" he said with his normal attitude.  

"Yeah! I did but she said that she would catch up…maybe she fell asleep"

suddenly Tamao's spirits perked theyr ears up. "here she comes!" they said in unison smiling and "floating" to the door to greet her. But what they got was unexpected. The door was opening and a worried Tamao swarmed in looking around worriedly. And without noticing shw had just stomped on the two animals. "HEY! Whats the big idea!?!?!" said Konchi , "YEAH! We were trying to behave today and you punish us for nothing!!!". Tamao didn't even listen but ran to the table where the group of young shamans sat.

"Yoh!" she said trying to catch her breathz "Hao-gasp-kidnnaped-gasp-Anna-gasp-says-gasp-if-gasp-you-gasp-don't-gasp-become-gasp-strong-gasp-enough-gasp-in-gasp-one-gasp-week-gaaaassp-he'll kill her!" Tamao fell sitting on the ground. Horo-horo knelt beside her to asure that she was ok. She li"he told me to give you this" she put the bracelet on the table. Everyone had a startled look on their face. But none compared to Yoh. His eyes widened in fear as he though  what might happen to his fiancée. But it wasn't the fact that he said he'd kill her , that scared him too but he remembered when Manta told him about the time when Hao and Anna had their first encounter. He had felt it, He had a bond with his twin so half of what Hao felt Yoh felt and vice-versa. Hao knew of the way he cared for Anna , and would probably take advantage of this to make him suffer… goddammit!

Yoh left his plate and started trudging towards the door with a determined air.

"Master Yoh! Where are you going???" asked Ryu

"Im going to get her back now " anger was noticed in his tone , no one in the group had ever seen him talk with anger before.

A big spear appeared blocking his way. And there stood Len (DROOL).

"Listen Yoh , if you go now you'll get yourself killed not to mention Anna as well" 

"Get out of my way Len" 

Amidamaru materialized next to Ren 

"He's right Yoh-dono, if u go now you'l probably not even find them and you'll waste your time!"

"Yeah Yoh! The bastard only gave you one choice and that is to train!"

Yoh looked down and closed his fists so tight that his knuckles became white.

"If I have to train to save her then I will!" and he ran out the door followed by a worried amidamaru.

"Little master! We must help him" said Bason materializing behind Len.

"Don't worry Bason, all we have to do now it let him cool and tomorrow we'll help him train."

Manta was also worried 

"first the x-laws and now this.. poor yoh"

"don't worry manta we'll help him find her!" said Horo-Horo trying to un-tense the environment. 

*~*~* ~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*

She was stretched out on the floor facing up. She knew the nights of the deserts were cold , but she  was actually feeling heat… probably due to bonfire that was next to her. 

It seemed she had been unconscious for hours . But she wasn't quite sure. She'd lost the sense of time and her head hurt so much it was spinning in circles. She slowly opened her eyes.  She had no idea as to why she was here and why Yoh and the others weren't around.

She tried to sit up dizzy , and looked around. Behuind the fire sat a white cloaked figure. He stood up and  walked towards her kneeling beside her.

"I see you've woken up, tell me how do you feel?"

She saw his face and it all came back to her. The event of that evening.

"How dare he kidnap me?" she thought indignated.

She gave him one of her icy glares and turned her head the other way.

"are you hungry? I mean it's expected after 4 hours of being uncounsious"

Again she ignored him .

"Alright then Anna , lets see how long you can play at this game of silence he said making his way back to his rock"

It was 15 minutes before she decided to speak.

"What are you staring at? And why did you kidnap me ? Both you and I know that you would have been better of taking one of Yoh's friends" she said as a matter-of-factly.

Hao looked up (she's talking). He only answered the first part of her question ignoring the second "I was just trying to understand this feeling"

She blushed

_I didn't think the all powerfull Itako wouldn't have noticed  Yoh's affection for her. I myself feel it all the time (remember the bond). But I  cant explain it,_

 he decided that while he spent time with the Itako he would try to understand it. She stared at him with her indifferent glare for a while then got up. "Well , guess you'll have to try again I suggest Manta, take him and Yoh will surpass your strength in a matter of hours" she threw her bandana over her neck and began to walk away.

She felt a strong hand hold her wrist. "I don't think so Anna-chan" , she tried to get loose from his hold but it only became stronger . "It's useless Anna-chan , I know my otouto well , he's a part of me. And I know of all his feelings and right now I feel his utter despair, you don't think im gonna put all of this waste are you??". 

"Don't call me Anna-chan "

He smiled even more she's very preety when she got mad, a twinge of his brother's feeling for this girl seemed to light up in himself. His eyes softened

"whatever you say Anna-chan"

he said pulling her back towards him 

"let me go!" she  comamded, but no her attitude didn't intimidate Hao.

"Anna-chan I don't wanna have to tie your nice little arms up , but it seems your obligating me"

He again swinged her over his shoulder and headed inside one of the tents.

She was kicking and punching him this caused for him to loosed his balance and for her to collapse bringing him down with her.

The position they landed in was quite….compromising.

"Get off me!" she said furiously blushing 

Hao took this opportunity and bound her hands with his own. He bent down and whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"I'll get off you , if you promise to be a good girl and not run away"

"Get the hell off me now!" she said 

"wrong answer" he said. Bounding both her hands in one of his and slinding the other one up her leg.  She was crimson red and not capable to think right then and there. And she started to have a ….self conflict 

"_wait__ a minute! Im Yoh's fiancée this cant be happening! I wont give in to this"___

"_well__, if you don't give in to your pride now and say UNCLE im afraid wat you were saving for Yoh will be taken…. _

At this point her skirt was halfway up her thigh and the young shaman bent down to her neck and started to plant light bites on them. She shivered again. This was rather nice. WAIT NO THIS WASN'T GOOD AT ALL! She thought.

His face was nearing hers and his lips were almost at her own. 

"OKAY FINE, I WONT RUN AWAY! " _At least not for now_

It took him a few seconds to realize what she had said , but he stopped.

"Pitty Anna-chan , I was enjoying that "_and I have the slight feeling you were too._

"Well I have business to attend to , Opacho will bring you something to eat… and seriously don't try to get out of the tent until I come back or else I'll have to return you to Yoh in charcoal pieces" saying this he disappeared.

_Why did he do this , if there was a defense field around this thing the whole time?_ She pondered , and then thanked kami that he didn't continue….

TBC…

Review plzz! This one I worked hard on! Please? Review ?????? Well see you guys in a while I promise a second chapter but the third one will be based on number of reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Till next time 

Sayonara!


	2. fire

         Hey im back! Wow im really impolgated to be writing so soon again ! im sure it was all those reviews! Well anyhow I hope you like the rest of the story. Let me imform now that no…Hao-sama does not die (im not crazy to go killing beauty like that!). And in your next reviews I need your opinions on whether you'd like a HaoxAnna or a YohxAnna! Well enjoy …

Again Italics means thoughts

Chapter 2

         Patch Village

"Yoh stop it , you've done over a million pushups! You'll get sick!"

Said manta sitting on a bench looking at Yoh doing pushups non-stop.

"I have to do this if I want my fiancée alive that is"

"did I say I was gonna kill her???"

Manta and Yoh looked up. There in the water fountain sat Hao smiling.^_^

"HAO! Where is she ? don't you dare touch her!"  said Yoh getting up and lunging towards his twin.

Hao easily avoided him and the next second was standing on the bench Manta was sitting on. Manta tumbled off the bench in terror.

"Don't worry manta , this doesn't involve you " he said looking down at the dwarf boy with a sort of highness

"So otouto  your power develops well for a matter of one day! But it's still not enough to find the itako"

"grrrr..HAO!"

"Don't worry, she's fine . I just came by to make sure your keeping up your part of the deal"

Yoh was looking down his fists closed in anger.

"Good thing you are , oh and you know otouto , if you don't find her in one week im afraid im going to keep her..oh and I see The pink haired girl gave you my message!" he said looking at Anna's bracelet on Yoh's wrist.

saying this Hao disappeared Yoh was raging in anger.

_There's no way I'll ever let him keep her, there's  gotta be a way to find her! Then again I never thought I cared so much about her...._

"Amidamaru!"

the spirit materialized next to Yoh 

"Yes Yoh-Dono?"

"Is there any method you posses that could help me find Anna?"

"Why yes Yoh-dono but it could be risky for you"__

"I don't care! What is it??"

"Invoking one of the forsaken souls in this region, they are souls that roam the earth forever with the task of taking under evil spirits , they know all that goes on in this land"

"What's the downside?"

"Well, You have to incorporate them (be possesed) in order for them to do their job. But sometimes when they leave your body they could drag your soul with theirs and be sent to hell…."

"I'll do it"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         Anna sat inside the tent on the floor hugging her knees. She looked down at the ground in deep thought. There was a tray of food next to her , half empty of its contents.  She was pondering on what she was going to do. And thought It wisest to wait , after all she didn't want to die incinerated.  She lay down and closed her eyes , the floor was covered by a typical apache carpet. 

Yes it was definetly wisest to wait it out, at least until she got a chance to call upon a mensseger spirit or be out of the tent.

"Had a good night's sleep??" 

he was back , she decided to keep her eyes closed and pretend she didn't hear him . She was very pissed at his little attempt last night. She decided If she were to be his prisoner then she would do her best to make believe he doesn't exist.

"Hmmm mad about last night I see…don't worry that hickie should be gone in a couple days"

Hearing this she opened her eyes and sat up , which were literally flaming . She took the knife from the tray and mirrored it on her neck seeing the purple blot on it!

"grrrrr…look here ! you over-egoed fireball ! just because you kidnapped me , does not mean you are Yoh and have his future rights! " she was blushing saying the last part.

"Anna-chan , If anyone here has all the rights its me. And you shouldn't complain like that after all im giving you infinitly better treatment that I do to other friends of my foes… "

she scowled at his comment with a simple "hmmphh" and turned away with her arms crossed.

"is that all you came in here to say?"

"No actually I was about to notify  you that were leaving"

"What? That's not fair Yoh is supposed to find us here."

"Actually we're heading out for somewhere much preetier, that's where he'll find us"

She was compelled to answer , but decided not to . after all if she was right this would be her chance. She would be out in the open air again.

"Come now, I've removed the barrier it's time for us to go"

he walked out ,and she quietly got her bandana and tied it around her neck. 

Then followed once outside All of Hao's stood there looking at them , including the three girls , Marion scowled at Anna , but she just gave her one of those death glares. 

"Well then go on to business" he told his disciples. And they all vanished

exept for Opacho  and Hao, they started to walk , and Anna followed wondering where they were headed. She walked behind them looking at he ground unconcerned with where she was going but actually what she was going to do.

They walked for about and hour and before she knew it she was seeing a small piece of paradise before her.  There lay a small valley and the Oasis inside. 

"well anna-chan what do u think?"

On the inside she was quite astonished by the place , but on the outside she kept her bored expression.

Before she knew it he grabbed her arm and and they both were "teleported" inside a cabin . he let go of her arm and she looked around.

"you've been awfully quiet this journey Anna-chan what seems to be that your thinking so much of"

she glared at him _did he suspect?_

She ignored him and went on to explore the house. She went up the stairs into a narrow hall. It was dark there. She stepped into the hall and saw two rooms each at one end of the hall. She was thinking not of her escape , even though that plan was half thought up already, no she was worried of what would happen. She was alone with her the most feared shaman of the shamans….with raging hormones. She walked to one room at the end of the hall . it was nice . It had animal furs on the walls and a nice king size bed. She hadn't slept in a proper bed last night . So she closed the door and plopped on the bed . She proceeded to take off her bandanna. She wanted so desperately to take a bath and have a change of clothes but she would not speak this to the shaman , because he might get ideas…

She relaxed as much as she could , and started to think of her fiancée , Yoh. She pictured him in her mind . His carefree smiles. His charm , his voice. She actually missed the lazy shaman. She wondered if he missed her at all… and if he was indeed trying to find her , or partying that she was gone maybe for good. The thought of that made her heart sink a bit. She sighed.

She hadn't noticed that Hao entered the room. He had not seen her instantly but noticed her lying peacefully on the bed. She looked like an angel to his eyes. After hearing her sigh, he blushed a bit. There it was again, the feeling that she awoke in his brother. His expression softened very much and he just stayed there looking at her.

His presence did not go unnoticed for long though, she opened her eyes and saw him gaping over her. And got freaked out cowering away against the wall (anime style!hahaha) . He sweatdropped…

"What are you doing here??? I thought I made it clear for you to leave me alone!!!"

"Umm sorry to break it to you ANNA but this is my room " he said starting an argument

_ühu__! So the almighty fire shaman does loose it!!! _

"ÖH REALLY? Well I don't see your name on it!"

"well its mine and besides I like a king sized bed the other room has a queen sized bed"

"WELL im the LADY here so I get to choose!" she said standing up and towering over him. Although he didn't get as easily intimidated as Yoh did. No way. Another idea popped up in his head and a malicious smile spread across his face `_

"Fine then Anna , so your saying you wont give up this room , and you wont leave it ?"

"finally you got the picture now if you'll be so kind as to ….."

"Okey then it's settled" he said closing the door and plopping down on the bed.

"WHAT?"she said astonished,_ what did I get myself into???This wasn't very smart of me , but I wouldn't like that yesterday's incident repeat itself. I better just get out…_

with her mind made up she grabbed her bandanna and walked to the door. And left the room. 

Hao smiled ^_^ _I always get what I want _(A/N a little conceited are we?)

Downstairs…..

Anna sat on the couch and looked around . She wanted to take a bath …..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yoh was at the park , ready for what ever he had to do , in order to get back anna.

"Yoh-dono I really think you should consult your family before doing this…"

"He's right  Yoh! What'll I do with a dead son?"

at this everyone's head turned to a man with a bird mask.

Mikihisa? 

"Dad?" 

"Yes Yoh , its me !" he said trying to sound triunfant and wise.  A long silence followed and Yoh sweat dropped. 

Clearing his throat he continued "anyways , We all know what happened , but on behalf of the family! I cant let you do this! There are others efficient ways in which you can find Anna! "

"Listen Otousan I cant just stay here training all day , without knowing what's happening "

"Yoh there are other ways , don't risk your life. Or else who'll save Anna? Listen to what im telling you"

Yoh looked down in defeat , "Fine ….what is it?"

"first we must meet with the rest of the family"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

anna had fallen asleep on the couch , dreaming of taking a bath in luxurious hot springs…and waking up disappointed to see that she was nowhere near any water"spring.

"had a nice nap?" there at the stairs stood the fire shaman without his cloak , only wearing his (extremely totally awesome) pants.

_oh__ god! Has he got no life!_

she didn't answer but only stared ahead.

"are you hungry? i am  let s make some food! ^_^"

she again did not answer.

"Do whatever you want "

"I always do ^_^"

she snickered at this last coment 

"You doubt it?"

"Well you know , judging by the fact that you lost two shaman battles already…"

She had struck a nerve.

In a matter of seconds he was in front of her he held her by the wrist and said in a low and threatening voice.

"this time I wont loose , that lazy bum that I have for a otouto wont triumph over me. The who dare defy me Asakuras will fall this time . So you better start considering this battle won."

"Could you let go? Your hurting my wrist"

At seeing the blond look somewhat defenseless his expression softened. She was thinking that he was going to oblige to her request. But he did the exact opposite.

He held her by the chin , forcing her to look into his eyes. The thing she'd been avoiding for the past 2 days. But this time it was inevitable. She looked up , seeing the two ebony eyes of Hao which shone with a strange intensity. He was smiling at her . But it wasn't any smile it was a smile that incited her to be his own…in every way existent.

He noticed that the Itako had let her guard down and was in a deep puddle of thought. He took advantage of this to bring her closer. And trapping her in his arms he smelled the intoxicating scent of her golden hair.

The Itako was immobilized , too out of reality to speak. But not too out of touch to think! And the only thing she could think of was Yoh..

With all the mental strength she had left she tried to push off the shaman . He back off a bit , but not enough to let her escape his embrace.

"Whats wrong Anna-chan?" his humorous and at the same time daring tone made her blood boil.

"Who do you think you are huh? How dare you do this …again! "

"What? You didn't like it??? " he asked ironically , Anna felt the sudden urge to mutilate the guy.

"NO!" she screamed . He took advantage of the closeness and pulled her closer to him. whispering

"well, you didn't show any signs of dislike now did you?"

The Itako blushing furiously  , tried to free herself from his arms, in vain.

"LET ME GO HAO!" What she intended to sound like an order had come out sounding like a plea.

He imprisoned her even tighter with one arm around her waist and the other playing with her locks of hair.There it was again. The urge to protect , to need. The same feeling she awoke in his Otouto.

He let her go , but only momentarily lifting her chin again. He cme closer to her wanting to taste her peach lips.  And he did…

Anna didn't dare move. Still oblivious as to just what the hell was going on. He was pleased to feel that after a while she slowly started to respond to the kiss. Hesitant the whole time.

He took her own arms and placed them around his neck. While pressing her against himself as close as they could get to each other.

Hao smiled , he knew where this would end. (at least he thought he did)

As for Anna . Her brain seemed to have gone "off-line" the only thing she could think of was the lips of the fire shaman and the way he was suddenly dominating her. They both fell on the couch. Him on top. Again making sure that this time she would not get away.

_Yoh__…Anna suddenly broke the kiss ,  Her face filled with horror. What was she doing? Hao was just staring down at the Girl with a determined expression and one of his malicious smiles._

Seeing this , anna knew that this time even if she did show the white flag he would not let her go.

In vain she tried to pry him off her. It was useless. He was too involved now. 

 His eyes were reflecting her , and were filled with fire. 

 He kissed her again, hungrily this time. 

She was shocked , at the realization that she had no escape she started to squirm under him. This only excited him more. His hand roamed her body. diverting his lips  to her neck.

"Noo! Hao stop please! please" this time she was pleading 

He ignored her, and continued …when he got to her collarbone he halted. And smiled even more.

She took the opportunity of this to make them both fall off the couch and run away. She ran up the stairs.as fast as she could. And locked herself in a room. Wrong choice. She turned around and the fire shaman with his look ever determined stood in front of her.

"You cant escape Anna"

Saying this he threw her on the bed and pounced on her. Like a hungry predator about to attack it's prey. 

_Yoh__… Yoh… I cant do this to Yoh and his family. I cant let this happen. _

Tears appeared at the corner of her eyes and she started to sob quietly.

Hao stopped. And looked at her face. Her ever cold eyes were now filled with tears and she had lost her cool comsposture. He felt that feeling again. And got off her , turning around he said…

"You can go take a bath , there are hot spring behind the house , we'll continue this later."

Saying this he walked off regreting the fact that he didn't say that the reason he stopped was because he had made her cry , witch seemed unforgivable . But for now he would not hurt her. After all his world conquest was nearing now that Yoh was growing stronger.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anna  lay on the bed blushing and with tears at her eyes at the same time . how could she  let him do this.  She knew that she loved Yoh, she knew this all along! Then why had she let desire take over her.

She needed to cleanse herself she got up and proceded to head for the hot springs. She needed a bath…..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yoh's eyes shot open. did he hear Anna scream for him , scream fo help ? or was he dreaming? No it felt very real. His Itako was going through something  . And she was not enjoying it. 

_HAO.__ …….. if you touch her I swear there wont be anything left of you to reincarnate in the next 500 years!_

Yoh couldn't take it anymore. He had to find her and fast. He couldn't stand the thought of what might happen if he took any longer than that. He knew Anna . He was calm by nature and stood her explosive personality but if he knew one thing. It was that Hao wouldn't stand her insults for too long. And he feared this.

TBC

Well that's it for now! Review plz? Should this be a YohxAnna? Or a HaoxAnna? Your choice! Oh and does anybody know what the attacks of Yoh and his friends are called? I need that for battles. Oh and I promise some action (fighting) in the upcoming chapter! Yoh is getting closer and closer to tracking Anna. Lets hope he finds her soon be fore Hao-sama does something drastic……..

Well byebye

Sayonnara  

And thank you all for the reviews!!!! ^__^


	3. What's in your head

Hello there! Me again, well what can I say. I've been getting a tie on the votes for YohxAnna and HaoxAnna. I guess I'll hold for more reviews. Been dealing with writers block , wich sucks. But I got some preety good stuff on this chapter. Well enjoy and review 

P.S. remember , thoughts and character point of view are in italics

Chapter 3

_"Where is  okasaan?"_

_the small girl looked around in the dark trembling.  No one seemed to be there. She heard a thump in the dark and was slapped violently across the face. _

_She fell to the ground with an expression of suffering. _

_"Okasaan in dead"_

_This scenery changed to that of an ancient Shintoist temple. The 4 year old girl sat at the stairs near the entrance._

_ Fidgeting with her small kimono. Ripped at the seams. _

_She held a small scroll in  her hands. It was the only thing she managed to keep from getting tattered , torn or dirtied along the way. _

_The last thing she remembered was her mother's…..ghost…giving her this scroll and telling her to run south as fast as she could until she reached a big temple. There she would find the Asakuras , who would be able to give her shelter.  _

_ She had done it, she had run as fast as her tiny legs had been able to carry her. She had run as fast as she could. She had gotten here… but where were the people? There was no one. _

_"Everything in this place is a lie! There are no Asakuwas ! and there are not any sakuwa trees!" saying this she threw the scroll on the ground and began to sob into her knees. _

_Unknowing to her a small boy with the weirdeist little outfit(the one he is wearing in the 3 manga when it shows him training with his grandpa) and orange headphones was watching her. _

_When he saw her start to cry he came out from behind the trees and picked up her scroll. _

_Then walked to her. _

_"umm are u okey?"  Said the child in a worried voice_

_"NO! nothings okey! Okasaan is gone, and im lost with a piece of paper!"  responded the girl in between sobs._

_"Maybe I can help! What are you looking for!" _

_said the innocent little boy with an air of responsibility!_ (A/N as responsible as Yoh could get when he was 5) __

_"im..looking fow the Asakuwas." She said sniffling._

_"Hey that's me! My name is Yoh Asakura! Im a shaman!!! come on maybe gwandma can help you!" _

_saying this he grabbed the girl by the hand with the scroll in the other and ran into the estate._

_"So this young girl has shamanic skills?" _

_"Yes , but her power is somewhat different from the others"_

_"she must be under some other classification" the little girl watched many grownups discuss her future , while her scroll lay opened in the middle of the table._

_"We'll have to decide her training carefully" _

_Why had everything always been decided for her??_

_A 13 year old figure stood in the rain , it was pouring and cold , very cold.  She just looked up . Hoping the raindrops would conceal her tears . _

_Her black dress soaked , and her bandanna was in her hand. It was _

_on a days like these that she literally felt under the weather._

_"Anna-san? What are you doing in the rain??" asked the worried voice of her fiancée…who was scared to death of her most of the time. _

_Strange that he came out in the rain looking for her … or did he?_

_She opened her eyes and looked down at him. There he stood withhis usual clothes _

_(green pants, half buttoned shirt,headphones and this time his raincoat)  holding an orange umbrella._

_She just stared at him.   And just spoke _

_"can I ask you something Yoh?"_

_He looked a little taken aback (he was expecting a slap or maybe an order) but instead she calmly asked him a question._

_"umm…hai"_

_"How can you stand the way I am?" she asked hoping her voice wouldn't crack_

_He looked confused for a second then smiled one of his famous carefree grins "Well , I know all that training and chores you give me are only out of best interest. _

_And besides I like you the way you are…" he said looking the other way and blushing. _

_She smiled lightly. Even after all the things she did he stood it. _

_"Thank you Yoh" _

_"huh?" he looked at her and blushed a bit more. Putting his arm behind his head and smiling (anime stile) "it was nothing"_

_"Don't… say it's nothing…cuz that's not what you are to me"_

_saying this she turned around blushing furiously_

_She looked down. Only to be startled by two arms wrapping around her from behind. _

_"Neh…you are much more than anything to me" saying this she felt him putting his raincoat on her.  _

_She turned around his look was on her their eyes met and seemed to stare into each other for what seemed an eternity. _

_She knew what would happen next and closed her eyes._

_ The kiss did not last long but it was sweet and made her stomach butterflyz dance with joy. He parted and she slowly opened her eyes ……. _

_To a different surrounding , fire everywhere. Yoh no longer stood there. _

_But Hao stood there with a maniac-like expression on his face._

_ He lunged for her and at this she screamed.._

she woke up on the bed she was sweating heavily.

It was only a dream… a very realistic dream. Staying in this copped up in this cabin with Hao was not helping. It was raining , actually pouring outside. She guessed it was about 3 in the morning . Strange it was raining in the dessert.  Hao was probably asleep. 

She missed Yoh, she really did. She wanted to leave. The events of the previous night terrorized her even more. 

She quietly got up. Putting on her black dress , her shoes wrapping her bandanna around her neck and quietly leaving her room. Maybe this was her only chance for escape. She quietly went down the stairs. And out the door. She was out! It was pouring rain but this was advantage for her. She ran as fast as she could ahead away from there, she ran and ran and ran. Tears filled her eyes . they blurred her view worse than before .  She dropped to her knees. 

"You'll catch cold Anna-chan get up!" she looked up to see the semi-transparent figure of…… Yoh???

Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh My God Yoh? Are you dead???"

She asked in a very frightened tone. 

"No Anna-chan , I wouldn't die before rescuing you! " he said in his as a matter of fact voice!  "I came to find out where u are!, what is this place?"

"I..i.. don't know , it's an oasis …..inside a valley that's all I know about it. " she said looking up at him.

Yoh noticed the purple blot on his fiancee's neck. A sudden wave of shock came upon him. What had Hao done to her?

"Anna-chan what happened ….."

"Yoh, if I stay here longer he'll find me. I got to run on. If he finds me he'll ……"

"Yoh clutched his fists in anger , so the premonition he'd had was true."

"Listen to me Anna , Now I know where you are and I'll get here as fast as I can . Just …..hold on , he'll get what he deserves when I get there. "  

saying this , the see through Yoh leaned down and pecked Anna on the lips . Then disappeared .

She opened her eyes , he was gone. She also clutched her fists , why did she have to get involved in all of this???

She just sat there in the rain. Looking down. For a long time. The rain slowly decreased. And the hours went on.

"You tried to escape Anna?" 

_kuso__!_

" well actually yes….you actually think I'd stay in that house with you a minute longer???"

"You don't have a choice do you?"

_she half expected him to do something right about now, but instead he kept his place _"no…I dont"

"Then shall we return?" Hao stood in front of her with his hand reaching out to her. 

Hesitant at his sudden action, she took his hand and he in return picked her up and carried her to the cabin in silence .during this whole time Anna thought of how much Hao must have gone through all his life…times. And that maybe he had a reason for his actions and  that deep down he might just be a sad person……What she didn't know was that he was raging on the inside, raging that his twin had this gift from above and he didn't , raging that she would never want him the way she wants Yoh.  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Yoh-dono?  Are you okay???" the samurai spirit asked worriedly

" Im fine! I saw her! I know where they are!!"

 Yoh said groggily  but non-the less happy 

"great!" exclaimed Bason who seemed pleased that his little master's friend was getting into a better mood.

Ren smiled , Yoh was getting back to his old self again.

"So when do we leave?" asked Horo-Horo 

Yoh looked at them with a confused expression.

"I thought you guys had other things to do"

"Well , Yoh , you taught us friendship always comes first"

He smiled hearing this coment coming out of the big haired Ryu

(A/N awww how sweet sappy friendship moment!)

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

once inside the cabin , anna came back to her senses . Wrigling out of his arms and falling on the ground. 

"OUCH!"

"Neh…anna-chan you better change before you get sick. Besides I don't think I can stand it long if I hve to look at you in that see through dress clinging on to your lovely skin…^_^"

_The pervert returns, yup it was almost too good to be true .he cant lay off that subject for too long….._

"Leave me alone Hao!!!" saying this she stood up and trudged off up the stairs. 

He grinned , Seeing her mad certainly made her cute.

"Tell me… you wont try any escapade again will you???"

She did not answer hugging her knees and looking at the ground…

"Anna , please change bfor u get a cold. Even though I do not want to return you , I better return you in good conditions" he said with a face slightly worried.

"go away…I need some fresh air." 

Saying this he walked out the back of the house 

He just kept looking at her then sat down, __

_Anna-chan , you think u make me hate u but with every little insult you give me,  it makes me want you more and more. Anna , Anna , Anna I wont hold out for long on you. …._

 _~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Which way now Yoh?" asked Horo shading his forehead with his hand.

They had set off but only one hour ago. Without Yoh's family knowing.  Yoh stared into the endless dunes of sand. …. South …the oasis was south. 

"So Amidamaru what do u say?" asked Yoh to his guardian spirit

"I say South Yoh-Dono!" answered the samurai determenly.

"SOUTH IT IS THEN!" said Chocolove with a triumphant air.

"well at least this time he didn't TRY  to sound funny " said Ren in a superior tone .

"Lets get moving then!" said Yoh.  Leading his band of Shamans to the rescue of his girl!

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Hao-Sama , Yoh and his friends are headed here already…" 

"I know Opacho, don't worry I'll deal with them….._Anna _"

Well , that's all for now. Please review! Give me opinions! Im having a bad case of writers block! Until chapter 4

Sayonara


	4. TO ALL MY READERS

A MESSAGE TO ALL MY READERS

Well , this is not an actual chapter , but I just wrote this to let you readers out there know , that I havent quit halfwat through the fic. Its just that I've returned to school , and I ve been having to take care of a bunch of other shit….but do not worry the fic will be concluded. I just need to find time and research on what the attack techniques are called in Japanese and brainstorm a bit more about the mid-term of the story! So all of you ! Do not worry chapter 4 is on the way! Comments, opinions, and creative criticism are welcome. Bcuz it seems there's a case of writer's block going around he-he-he any of you other talented writers out there wanna help???? That'd be nice. But anyhow I hope you all got the message and be patient. Sorry for the delay! And thank you all so much for all the reviews. (breaks down crying) hehehehe. See ya soon! Ja ne! ^_^

Pinkz!


	5. Read my mind

Hey kids!!!!!!!! Whooo finally got this out. Took me a while but I did it! And amazingly already working on chappy 5!but im sure you all don't want me to dilly-dally here so I'll let you read the chapter and listen to my bickering at the end! Enjoy , remember thoughts are in _Italic_

'

Chapter 4:

Read my Mind

must have been around 7 in the morning when sunlight began to sneak in through the crack in the window. She opened her eyes groggily . a flashback of a face passed through her mind. The same face…two different people same night. Flashbacks followed. She remembered  the events of last night. After her argument with Hao , she had gone to the back yard for air, or better yet to cool off and reflect on what to do next.  

Apparently being in the rain for so long had given her a fever. Next thing she knew she had blacked out

She sat up in the bed. And the covers slipped down to her waist. At first she did not notice but either the breeze was stronger today or… she looked down to notice she was only wearing her bra and underwear. 

Tears came to her eyes (anime style). And she screamed . The door of the room shot open.  There stood Hao with a pink apron and a tray with a bowl of soup in it.  "What's wrong???"  He said in an alarmed tone. Her eyes fell on him, and she was beginning to plot the slowest and most painful way to kill him. But out of nowhere a thought came to her mind. _"Had he only taken care of her??? And possibly restrained from his usual self??"._

"I know what you're thinking ,and no! I am proud to say that I restrained myself and devoted all last night to caring for you!" he said as he lay a tray of what seemed to be chicken soup on her lap . It didn't smell too bad. But she still refused to eat , even though he "took care of her" it didn't mean he couldn't have another one of his tricks up his sleeve. 

"So …. Would you mind explaining to me what exactly happened …through out the course of my…..unconsciousness?" she asked trying to be as calm as possible . (If she had spoke her mind she would have been strangling poor Hao-sama).

"Are you sure you wont beat me up if I tell you??" he asked 

She sneered at this, and simply crossed her arms , making the tiniest signal with her head and saying "hai". He let out a sigh and untied his apron hanging it behind the door, he sat down next to the bed.

"Well it all began with your little outburst after you tried to escape, and you went outside again, I followed you of course!" he said as a matter of factly (Anna twinging at this) . "And then you were just there then you fainted , and I caught you of course, and then I brought you here. You had quite a fever. And your clothes were soaking wet. I had to get you into something dry if I didn't want you to get any worse….so I had to do what I had to do ..".  

She had listened and thought that his explanation was reasonable. But then she had to ask. "You …didn't do anything …did you?"

He smiled , and answered ^_^ "of course not , I wouldn't do anything you weren't awake to enjoy!" . His comment was instantly followed by a bonk in the head. But he quickly recovered and got up. "As for now Anna , eat your soup. 

        m not the world greatest cook , but  I did my best and it's the fastest thing to cure you." Saying this he left the room and went downstairs.  Leaving the cabin and "teleporting" to meet with his gang.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yoh and his little geeks are getting closer Hao-sama" Said Macchi updating Hao on the news.

"I know" 

"Should one os us go play with them?" asked Opacho.

"Why yes, why don't you three give them a greeting ?" he said signaling to the only three women in the group. 

"Don't kill Yoh, though _leave that to me…_".

"Hao-sama! Opacho had other news to tell you!" the little boy said in a serious tone 

"huh?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        Anna had finished the soup, and now was feeling much better. It seemed Hao had put some time of herb in the soup that speeded up curing. After all it was expected. He did claim to be the master of nature. The only problem was, that her clothes had been soaking wet. And were unfortunately taking quite a long time to dry. Even though they were hanging  near the fireplace which was lit 24/7. Wait a minute was she referring to this place as if it were her home? Had she gotten used to it? It couldn't be. Hao appeared in her mind. He had brought her here, he had taken her from her normal lifestyle , And she had been in this cabin for three days. She was extremely thankful to the fact that she had seen  Yoh. And it seemed he did care about her.  But then again , Hao displayed a different side to him regarding his actions when she had fallen ill the previous night. 

Wait a minute! Why was she even considering being nice to this guy (out of choice). After all he was to return her to Yoh just how he took her. But she was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts as a chilly breeze blew in . She remembered she was only in her undergarments. And  her clothes were wet. She didn't want to spend the day in the bed like that , depending on Hao to do things. So she took the opportunity that he was not home and got up to look for possibly anything that she could use as clothes. As she opened the closet in her room , she found nothing, but a half elegant red dress.(like the yellow one Asuka wears in her first appearance in Evangelion another SUGOI! Series). She put it on. 

After all it was better than being like how she was now. After doing so, she walked downstairs and sat in front of the fireplace, to meditate. She stayed there for what seemed hours. Again she was knocked out of her thoughts as an arm abrumptly pulled her up. 

"What did you think you were doing??" Hao was there his eyes seemingly on fire and his aura significantly higher.

His hand seemed to be burning her arm little by little.

"You're hurting me!!" 

He lunged her on the couch.

"WE HAD A DEAL! And YOU broke it!"

He said , she had never seen him like this, even when he was fighting . (imagine Hao almost as mad as he was in the last episodes of the series)

"I don't know what you're talking about!" 

"NO!? well that good for nothing otouto of mine contacted with you yesterday huh? No wonder you tried to escape!"

She was stunned , was he acting….jealous? she musterered up enough courage and said the next

"Well! Its not my fault he did that, and its not like you owe me! "

He seemed to rage even more at this but then suddenly calmed down and looked at Anna with a very significant stare. 

"let me explain to you the fact that Yoh should have never existed , and that he is but a part of me. So technically you do belong to me and as I had said you BROKE the deal so I see no reason I shouldn't break it to my liking as well! So now I'll get what I want."

"What do you want!?Yoh is on his way!"

She asked half frightened half implying

"You know what I want!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The group of shamans made their way across the eerie desert , 

"Which way now???"

asked Ryu trying to look heroic (poor it)

"I believe it is straight south"

said the spirit of the samurai. Amidamaru.

"What do you say Yoh-dono??"

the young shaman seemed to be very spaced out , and though the samurai kept on asking him the question. It took him a while to answer.

"Huh?? Oh yeah its that way! Come on let's pick up the pace!" ^O^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Here they come, would you care to do the honors Lyserg??"

the British boy looked determined but at the same time very conflicted , he was again going to attack his "friends". How do you know who really are your friends? 

The blond X-law walked ahead and the green haired boy stumbled to catch up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kuso! The tin-doll people are going to screw up our attack!"

said a hot tempered blue haired woman with a cigarette in her mouth.

"not if we attack first!"

answered the orange haired one.

"Then CHARGE!!!!"

screamed mari (the blond one)

"It's an ambush! "

Len took out his spear.

"come on guys , lets go!" said Yoh

"Attack!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's all for now! Im surprised I was able to finish this! Sorta short but it's here! As you can see I foreshdowed a coming fight! As many of my reviewers were asking for fights!!! Just gotta get the attacks together! Oh yeah and if someone would be kind enough to remind me who is who out of the three girls , cuz here where I watch the show , they sorta aren't gonna appear for a while anymore. Cuz were back to first season. So if anyone could be as kind as to point out that little factor… I'd be grateful! Thanx! 

Once again all my reviewers I thank you a lot for taking your time with my story and actually giving me constructive criticism. Thank you so much . Oh yeah and a special thanx to the people who sent me imfo I asked for! U guys rule!

Well on to chapter five!!!! Reviews plzzz! Opinions , opinions! If ur gonna flame don't be too harsh!

Pinkz


	6. Embracing the devil

Note*italics are thoughts

Chapter 5

I hate You …But I love You

"You know what I want!"

she froze when he said this , because she seemed to know exactly what the fire shaman was speaking about.

"look Hao I can go wherever I want and do as I please! NO ONE OWES ME, NOT EVEN YOH , I'm with him because I want to be!"

At this he lost control and his pupils went tiny "what do you mean? Nobody owns you?"

He took a step forward.

"I get whatever I want whenever I want! And I've been tricked and distracted from my intentions with you for too long now."

"ITS NOT LIKE IM GONNA STAY HERE FOREVER, I'm not your hostage anymore  I can go if I want to"

What she meant to sound like a hard fact , came out like a implication  full of fear, a plea.  He was now towering over her , she was on the couch sinking in far back as possible. She was trembling. 

_She's not going anywhere…._

Hao on the other hand , who was second ago furious , suddenly gained his mischievous expression and smile. He was enjoying to see the fearless Itako having respect for once.

He bent over until for the one thousandth time in the days she'd been there, his nose was 1 cm away from hers and his mouth a little over 3.

" Tell me , are you bluffing or is it just me?"

_how__ dare he_

"SLAP" her hand flew across his face. He looked stunned for a second. But recovered as quick as his eyes had grown wide.

He smiled a malicious smile, 

"That's what I like so much about you Anna-chan you don't show fear to me. And whenever you do…I must confess it turns me on…"

She was even more stunned at these last words.

This pyromaniac was certainly a psycho. He found fear attractive…and contradicted his other comments in doing so.

How could he be related to Yoh.  Yoh was so different. …

"Im sorry Hao , but what exactly are you trying to prove here?"

"Im saying that you are the first person who has awaken a new feeling inside me throughout all these years I have lived."

This was too many surprises in one day. She sank deeper into the couch and crossed her arms as if covering herself, feeling vulnerable. 

"Its alright I don't expect you to respond immediately (A/N:has he got a big ego or wat?) And I understand why you would not like my ill-fated attempts. But im sorry for now I must do this…"

Again before she knew is he picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder. And carrying the now kicking and screaming girl up the stairs. "LET ME DOWN NOW!!! NOW!!!! THAT IS AN ORDER!"

Her wailing didn't work.  Until she felt herself being lunged onto a bed. She was waiting for…the usual. And closed her eyes tightly, nothing happened though. 

She opened one eye and saw the great fire shaman staring at her amusingly. 

"Don't worry this time that's not what I had in mind"

even so she continued to be suspicious and didn't ease up.

"Im just taking more desperate measures for now , I must go meet with my otouto, and give him a message. So  I advice you to stay in the house. Im trusting you not to run away , unless you want your friends to have an early death"

Saying this the guy walked away shutting the door behind him. 

_I…I _

"Hao-sama?"

He was momentarily lost in his thoughts _ I__ don't want to give her back…_._i've__ become quite fond of her…^__^_

The little boy stood there looking up. Hao smiled 

" yes Opacho?"

"Kana , Mari and Macchi are bruising up Yoh and his frieds pretty bad.."

Hao smiled

"Obviously , he should not have come. He isn't nearly strong enough yet."

Saying this he and Opacho began their short journey on the spirit of fires arm to the location where the fight was happening.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"KAU KAU PURIWEMPE!!" Horo  was now badly bruised but he kept on battling crashing his attack down onto the red haired girl in front of him.

She easily blocked it sending him flying against the canyon.  He landed on a pile…. Which now consisted of Chocolove, Ryu and faust.

"KISAMA!!!!!"  Len cursed as he looked back , seeing all of his companions now  piled. He and Yoh were the only ones left standing. 

He powered up, "Bason oversoul!". He charged up the max and was aiming to strike at Marion.

"GOLDEN PUNCH!"

"Billy the kid , magnetic bullet." The rag doll flew from her hand shooting at Len who dodged the spiritual bullets but forgot to look behind him and was struck by all 3 which had been fired. Falling over , and his oversoul collapsing .

"LEN!" 

The Chinese boy had collapsed on the ground bending over in pain. His Buttagiri completely gone.

Yoh was the only one left standing. The three girls snickered evilly, preparing to attack him. And so they did. But right before it hit him. Something stopped it….

"Yoh Asakura cannot die yet, by order of the iron maiden!"

it was Marco with three of the X-laws standing behind them ready to attack at any given moment." 

His angel had fiercely attacked the three …females. And they seemed to be struggling with taking it out of their way. 

The Angel finally dug in and a huge dent was made on the floor as the three girls oversouls collapsed.  Marco looked at Yoh and Yoh could see Liserg behind Marco , as always with his head cast down.  He frowned. 

"Yoh Asakura , the iron maiden says : you are the beholder of many destinies …do not waste them." Saying this he turned away and started to walk away with the other x-laws.

"Why do they always gotta butt in!?"

It was Horo, who was standing up and limping holding his injured arm. 

The others were also getting up , and giving signs of …life.

Yoh was glad.  But then he remembered his mission.

"Listen you guys , stay here and cal for help I'll go on my own …I have to keep on going"

He began to run ahead but was stopped by Kanna's huge spirit in armor…

"Your not going anywhere Yoh Asakura" The blue haired woman said holding him off her cigarette broken hanging in her mouth ,from the impact she took earlier. 

He  was already pissed off, nothing would keep him from going ahead. But for some reason even the combination of his Futsunomitama (the little clay sword) and Haru-same was not beating Kanna's oversoul.  

"Shit" was all that he could utter , then and there.

"That'll be enough girls"

The three looked up

"Hao-sama" they said in unison greeting him and bowing their heads. 

"Yoh, Yoh, Yoh…..your such a stubborn boy. But of course I must admit it runs in the family…. "

"grrr HAO!!!" 

"Calm down Otouto. The Itako is just dandy….but I regret to imform you that your performance right now has not pleased me and your are far bellow my standards…Why don't you come back when you can actually beat my disciples without the help of those idiots who follow that girl in a can" 

"Lets get him Yoh-dono!" said Ryu now recovered from his fall and ready to strike with his sword. 

But suddenly the elvis/john Travolta in Saturday night fever wannabe was lifted of the ground by Hao's spirit.

"Now listen here Otouto, you broke your deal , which means that I have no obligation of keeping the Itako or anyone for that matter far from harm."

Saying this he squeezed Ryu even tighter.

"Don't listen to him Master Yoh just go on!"

But knowing Yoh of course he wouldn't he never left anyone behind. And this is exactly what Hao wanted.

Yoh put dropped his arms by his sides. And looked down in defeat and humiliation.

"good answer" Said Hao arrogantly dropping a half dead Ryu on the ground. 

Faust and Eliza raced to care for the minor burns Hao had cared to leave on him. All the while chocolove, Horo and Len were in fighting stance ready to attack.

"come on Yoh this our chance! Lets get him!"

But Yoh signaled with his hand for them to put their weapons down. They were angry of course but put them down for Yoh's sake.

"That's better, now I'm gonna give you one more chance. But this time I'm nor gonna  be so lenient. You have less than one month to come back here and show that you have properly reached my level…If you make any attempts before this , im afraid your fiancé will suffer the consequences for your actions."

Saying this he disappeared. Returning to the cabin . Smiling to himself .

         _I will go to any measures to have her…and your power dear otouto. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in the cabin , Anna couldn't help but feel in agony all that was going on . 

She paced back and forth. Yoh , Hao , Yoh, Hao…

She was oh so lost in her thoughts and in what might be happening at that very moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hao had dismissed Opacho to the camp , and was walking (like a civilized person for once hehe) to the cabin.

Anna , I cant help but think that tonight is gonna be great!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anna had tired and sat down in the chair next to the table in the middle of the cabin , behind the couches and fireplace.

She had her back to the fireplace and was in deep thought still. 

Until she felt a hand snaking through her neck into her hair.

She shivered. And instantly turned around. 

"what have you done with him???"

"that is not of your concern now Anna-chan. But I'll be nice and  tell you that he and his pathetic friends continue to live. But for his insolence he has paid the price , and given me the gift of keeping you here with me longer…"

She roughly shook his hand off and got up. 

"NO! NO! you cant do this to me!"

 he just watched her have her tantrum calmly taking a seat in the chair and holding his chin in his hand .

she raced for the door and frantically turned the knob. To find it was locked. And then began to bang , and bang. Let me out!!!

A sob escaped her and she sank to her knees her cheek against the door. 

"Why do you keep me here.???"

He smiled calmly and answered in the same manner "Simply because I have taken a fancy to you Anna and  in this lifetime as a mate you would be the only one I want…you are what I inspire and what I need ….you are the cure for all my stress and remorse…believe it or not, I know you quite well. "

His answer made her sick with despair.  But she was also blushing and deeply startled at his confession.

"I know you think of me as food…" she said in a tone filled with remorse.

"On the contrary my dear, I appreciate you very much. I do not think of you as a sexual object. Because if that was it. I would have gotten what I wanted long ago and discarded you right after."

"go to hell"

"ah...the lady finally speaks her true self. Come now Anna stop acting like that and sit down here." He answered in a mocking tone. 

She ignored him and continued to slouch against the door.

"Don't make me sit you down by force Anna, I know you don't like it."

She clenched her fists. And slowly rose making her way to chair in front of him .

Staring him in the eyes. Filled with hatred. 

" I thank Kami for your character Anna , that face just makes me thank him even more …"

she noticed in front of her a glass filled with wine. And one which Hao was drinking casually in his hand. Now come on Anna , your not gonna let me drink alone are you…

She picked up the glass and swerved at his face. But knowing her tricks, The Wine turned to vapor before hitting his face. But the glass didn't hitting him square in it.

He abruptly lost his cool and massaged his forehead with a mad expression. 

"Now Anna , you know that I'm not Yoh I wont stand your little tantrums any longer… so I advice you do not do it again."

She was very pissed. But just plopped down on her chair with her arms crossed in front of her .

He eyed her for a while. All the time The Itako looking to the side trying to ignore his presence.  He had taken enough.

He slammed the empty glass on the table and got up . Anna was suddenly startled by this and looked up at him, to notice he was without his cloak.  She gulped. 

"You know what Anna , im gonna be honest with you"

She got up from her chair and started to back away. 

And he continued…

"From, the very first time I saw you …you lit something more than my own fire in me…"

she was walking back without looking where she was going.

"And to be completely honest with you , ever since then I've been looking for an excuse to make you mine"

She was against the wall. With the fire shaman advancing towards her.

"But I failed to tell you that today I have and excuse for it. And tonight I shall be the first to awaken you"

she was terrified. She knew that this time her tears and screams would not get her out of the situation. She had to lie.

"Your  wrong Hao , I am not a virgin. I have been deflowered."

She saw a glimmer of jealousy in his eyes.

"impossible"

"of course it isn't.." she said thinking herself free from the tight situation.

"We'll see about that Anna"

He said pinning her against the wall with all his body , making sure she could not use any violent methods to escape him.

"DAMN IT!! Hao cant you see?? I gave myself to Yoh , you cant still want me!"

"On the contrary , now that I know of the fact you've experience I certainly can enjoy myself more…"

she was going to respond. But he took the opportunity to hungrily seize her mouth with his. 

Taking her in his arms and completely tramping her within them. Making sure she would not escape. 

There was nothing she could do.

He stopped the kiss. And looked at her. Her eyes full of fear.

He forced himself to detain his desire. But Damn it ! that red dress with the cleavage and her innocent face full of fear did not help.

He stroked her jaw line . then her neck. 

Picking her up and carrying her to his room. In a manner where she would not be able o escape him. Once inside he threw her on the bed.  Holding her wrists and pinning her under him. 

He hesitated again looking at the fear mixed with slight desire in her eyes , witch she was desperately fighting back.

She took the opportunity to try and run away. But he just lightly pushed her back into the bed. This time pinning her entire body and ravishing her mouth. Then pulling apart to look down at her with eyes full of burning desire.

"Please Hao …don't!"

"I am sorry Anna-chan , but I must"

With one hand he held both her wrists and wasn't patient with ripping down the cleavage of her red dress. 

"STOP PLEASE!!"

ignoring her completely he again covered her mouth with his then moving to her neck and down her collar bone. He stopped right in the area where her breast line began.

And began to peel away the fabric with his teeth,

"Hao no!!!"

He was too tempted , and actually paused to answer her.

"Anna dearest , I cannot have you by your free will , so I must force you. Then I must kill my otouto and all his puny companions in order to carry out my dream"

saying this he continued to peel, bearing her black bra. 

"You have nicely shaped and firm breasts Anna, just the way I like them" he said massaging one gently and then moving to uncover it.

With the blond squirming under him.

This was too much , he would not only take her by force but also 

Kill everyone.

"Hao..Hao…if you promise not to harm Yoh and his friends. I'll..I'll marry you . "

He suddenly stopped , and looked at her face as if interested in what she said. But continued to hold her down.

"hmm..interesting…please continue"

"I'll marry you , and then I'll give myself to you willingly. But on the condition that if you do become Shaman king you do not harm Yoh or any one else…"

he lowered his head staring into her eyes his hair dangling and tickling her softly .

"Very well then Anna. But I am afraid I am to plot conquest soon."

"Then so be it, but don't harm my friends!"

"Deal closed!"

he said getting up.

"But remember after we wed, your mine"

She nodded. 

And now sat up covering herself.

"Go to sleep Anna , Im going to take a cold shower ,we've got a biiig week ahead of us."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC!!!

 Isn't it exiting!

I finally finished the chapter!!! And let me tell u chappy 6 is even better!

Not much to say now. Just review plzz!!

 Ja ne!


	7. recaptured

Hey there! I have been inspired!! And a whole lot of new ideas and occurrences popped into my head!!! So…… This is the seventh chapter….. and I really like how it came out. Despite the fact that I re-wrote and changed a lot of stuff. Hope you like it.

Hao: yes me too, I was hoping that you would finally write a ….good chapter for me

Pinkz: once a pervert always a pervert!

Hao: by the way I know many of you wanna kill Anna , but she is the only one in my heart…besides Pinkz of course

Pinkz:WHAT? Now I have to share property???

Hao: well you see , Anna is a very interesting girl….. ^^

Pinkz: how rude! Okay enough of this bickering , now shut up and get back in the fic Hao!!

Hao wimpers away : okey okey im sorry :'O

Pinkz: good! Okey folks now that that's over read and enjoy!

Chapter 7

Re-captured

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        Go to sleep Anna, I'm gonna go take a cold shower.

Saying this he left the room.  She turned away and pulled the covers close to her body, curling up.

As soon as she made sure she was alone. She began to sob into the pillows. What she had just done was to give up her whole life's dream because of one person. Whom she was now going to spend the rest of her life with.  She kept on thinking of Yoh and in what way he would take the news. After thinking of it till her brain seemed to go numb. She decided she would request that Hao let her see him one last time , so she would ease the separation. 

And in this manner , she fell asleep. 

Later Hao came to r45check on her , wearing only a towel. His hair wet from the shower he previously took.  He entered the now dark room. And encountered the Itako with her face half buried in a pillow and the covers a mess around her.  When she slept she looked truly angelical.

He smiled , and closed the door.

What had started out as a simple plan to make his conquest quicker. Had won him an indescribable prize.   Hao had decided that night that it was no longer necessary to wait for Yoh to get strong enough. In a small amount of time ,  he would desert the Shaman fight and attack the great spirits. Speeding things up. The sooner he got this over with the better.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yoh was over boarding with angst. 

He had failed, and even though Hao had given him another chance, he somehow knew that things would not be the way they were planned. 

That afternoon his friends had come back to the village all the while questioning him on why he had not gone on. And just why he gave up. He knew that even if he tried explaining that Hao would have killed them all if he hadn't the guys wouldn't shut up. 

He ignored these questions. Because the whole way he could not take his mind off , what of what Hao meant when he said that 

_"Now listen here Otouto, you broke your deal , which means that I have no obligation of keeping the Itako or anyone for that matter far from harm."_

If Hao lay a finger on her he would regret it deeply! 

But then again He remembered the time when his spirit left his body and visited her, remembering the mark he saw on her neck.  Hao had already lay more than that her. 

Yoh shook his head violently , brushing of the thought.

"_Anna would never allow it."_ He kept on repeating this phrase in his head comforting and convincing himself tat his was how it really was. 

What would he do! How would he gain the strength he needed to beat Hao , and fast??? 

Yoh's hopes were fading. The only thing that kept a dim light in amongst them was that he would get Anna back. And this time he would value her .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And so in this manner one week passed ,Anna avoiding Hao inside the cabin the most she could, and every time he tried to make his moves on her , she would remind him of her promise. He seeming pleased that he would finally get her for himself. And Yoh Training non-stop , sometimes to the extent where faust would have to attend to him passing out at least twice a day.  His friends worried and having taken heed to Hao's warning were taking advantage of the fact they didn't have so many fights in that period of time and took the time to train as well. The judges at the patch village seemed to be in alert and as for the x-laws , they lay low for the whole time. 

One week passed , and Hao was summoned to a fight and that morning he was leaving……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anna-chan??? 

He said looking around the cabin for her in her room , not there..

Kitchen…not there

Living room …not there.

Front yard…not there

Back yard….not there

Hmmm.. maybe she attempted  escaping again. But he would've felt it… no her presence was still in the house. 

Oh yes… he had forgotten to look in the porch.

And so he went there . He stopped to find her looking out into sky , sitting . with the edges of her yellow dress tucked in her outer thighs , to keep it from blowing with the wind.  (after the ….small incident with the other dress , Hao had provided for a similar one , except this one came in light yellow. )

"so there you are , you know I've been looking all over for you"

she pretended to ignore him but it was impossible when he slipped his hand around her waist from behind gently prying her from the balcony edge "come inside Anna , I wouldn't want you to catch cold"

She slapped his hand off.  "go away"

"Oh , so loving today are we??" 

She noted the tone of sarcasm and irony in his voice. He began to laugh.

She turned around facing him and in an attempt to hurt him she said "Did you know you are the creature I most despise in this universe?"

He closed his eyes with a serene expression and smiled . 

"yes , it's the third time you tell me this week" He took the advantage that she was facing him and pecked her on the lips. Her cheeks grew red. And she pushed him away. Getting down from the porch and walking inside. She said "Good, just making sure you knew."

He smiled and said to himself. "very soon I assure you that your hate will turn to love…"

And he followed inside. 

"Now Anna I will be gone for half of the day….i have a few errands to run….so you be a nice little captive-errr lady and don't try to escape ..even though I trust you wont."

She just sat in the couch with a blank emotion and slowly nodded at him.

"good then see ya later my love"

he disappeared before she could answer to his comment. 

She sighed and sank back on the couch.  

_"Yoh….im going to have to leave you"_

She laid down on the couch and feel asleep. Sleep…something she had been lacking the last nights because she spent them tormenting herself on how she would confront everything based on her decision .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" And the winner is HOSHI (star) TEAM!"

the judge announced signaling to Hao's proud team .

The opponent lay dead before them. And Hao was happy just a little bit longer….

He turned to see Yoh in the crowd with a huge frown. Yoh hated to see people die. 

Hao just smiled. And Yoh was taken aback as if Hao had just told him something just through eye contact. Hao's team left the stadium , heading to meet with his disciples 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?"

"HE DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAISNT US!"

"YEAH HE'LL SEE WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH OUR TEAM…"

Anna stirred in her sleep , thinking these voices were in her dreams. 

"What's this??? He even has a nice little whore." She felt herself being pulled up by an rough hand . And that's when she was violently knocked out of her R.E.M. cycle. 

She jolted her eyes open . To see a boy…a built boy of about 19 at the most with dark hair spiky all over (like the guy in dna 2, besides I think that guy is mad hot so basically this guy is supposedly hot too) with moss green eyes , and a scar across his left cheek.  He had and Oracle bell in his arm. Pointing to the fact that he was a shaman. There were 4 others. 

        He was looking down at her with a questioning look probably asking himself who she was .  

        She saw a gleam cross his eyes and then he saw that she had fear in hers. Of course she was doing her best to look emotionless. she was alarmed , she didn't know what was going on

"Where is that godamm asshole?" he said once again shaking her 

He said shaking her .

She kept her cool "What are you talking about."

She was slapped across the face by one of the others and fell to the floor holding her cheek. "THAT IDIOT YOU SURELY LIKE TO REFFER TO AS HAO-SAMA"

She looked up in disbelief. The one who had previously woken her up looked sort of bothered. 

"hold , Hyoga we cant mishandle the merchandise", he then looked on at her and asked   "Is this where Hao is situated?"

"I don't know…. He left" she answered looking down, she wasn't about to get hurt by five guys who were probably 10 times stronger than she was.

The leader of them who was towering over her. Looked around .

"So we cant give him the message personally??"

He looked as if he was in deep thought. The other four guys were eyeing Anna up and down. With an indecent gleam in their eyes. 

She crossed her arms over herself trying to hide her womanly features which were apparently very notable in this outfit.

The leader snapped his fingers and ironically looked towards her.

"I take it that , that pyromaniac loves you no?" he said questioning Anna. 

She kept quiet and looked down. This time she was lifted up violently .

"Answer me!"

She dared look up and the words escaped her mouth.

"Shut up you asshole" 

She thought she would receive a full punch for that one. And prepared for it. But as she looked back at the leader's face she saw a triumphant smile over his face.

"So your …..his weakness??? Huh ? hahaha now I know why he left that puny barrier hiding the cabin from view. But naturally we were able to break it in minutes."

"So boss what are we gonna do now??? Hes not here"

The  blond one with blue eyes and a frightening build asked.

"Can we have fun with her??" asked another one, This one with short brown hair, wearing a red  bandanna and a very punkish look to him. 

The leader looked at him with and indignated face,  answering…

"Sack the cabin for anything of value, we cant disappoint the others  and leave Hao without a surprise when he gets home.. "

"What about the chick??" asked the one with the bandanna still looking at her with hunger in his eyes. His hand reaching out to her

The leader slapped his hand away and pulled Anna to himself.

"Are you crazy??? This prize is much to exotic for the likes of you….Besides I found her first ..." he said slamming her against himself and stroking her hair. 

_Oh great now I have barbarians treating me like a piece of meat _

She though looking up at the shaman who looked 3 years older than her .

She tried to free herself from his grasp , but it was no use ..it was like she was wedged up by a rock. 

"Hurry up , I'm sure that by taking her with us will make Hao come after us" 

The men nodded and began to raid the house. The leader smiling triumphantly. He suddenly felt himself being kicked in the shin. And bent over in pain. Anna ran to wherever she saw first. 

The kitchen. She backed up against a counter in fear. He had gone after her. 

"Now don't try to run away missy, your important in the plan!"

he said lunging for her and grabbing her by the shoulders. Closing in on her.  But a voice interrupted them. 

"uhh boss , there ain't nothing in here that could get us money. Except this" the blond and buff one held out some blue beads , Anna's beads. 

"hmm its not of much value , but give it to me" he said  putting them inside his pocket.

" besides  I've already found myself a good reward" the leader swung her over his shoulder and held her by the legs a little too daringly. She used to it, kicking and screaming. Once secured he said "Lets get moving we can reach camp by night-fall if we leave now. "  

In her mind Anna was full of mixed emotions , the fact that the guy had taken her beads would enable her to defend herself when she got to them. And she would be able to return to Yoh. But then again…. Something inside her was pulling at her heart. Which was a heavy one. Some part of her deep inside didn't want to leave Hao…

By the time she was out of her train of thoughts she saw that they were in the open desert. And the group decided to stop. She looked to see a small campsite with gipsy like tents. 

"Were here." The leader said putting her down .

she looked around, to see many gipsy men , only men. In their teenage years.  Seemed she was the only female there. 

She gulped and unconsciously grabbed the arm of the leader.

He looked surprisingly down at her and smiled. Guessing her thoughts.

"Don't worry , I wont let them touch you. Respecting property is a thing I like for them to take seriously"

After hearing his comment , she quickly let go of him. 

"come on inside my tent, you must be hungry. "

She didn't have much of a choice so she followed him inside. It was full of exotic blankets and pillows. 

She sat down and crossed her arms. 

"so where's my food?"

He instantly handed her a plate of fruits. 

"Here" he said handing it to her.

She picked up an apple and began to nibble on it,

He took off his vest and sat across from her , topless wearing only his gipsy like pants and boots.

He picked up a pear and began to talk 

"So…now that you've settled down, would you like to tell me about youself?"

She looked up from her apple and looking him in the eye, 

"no?? Fine then I'll go first. My name is Touji Ayamoto and I am half Japanese and half Romanian (N/A: ooohh the country of the hot vampire ppl! Don't ask I get these spurts of madness sometimes….. )I am a shaman as you can see" he said pointing to the dark green oracle bell in his arm. "And im nineteen years old. Good enough ? Now tell me about youself!"

She again stopped eating the apple and looked up, ignoring his question  "Why are you being kind to me??? I would've thought that I would be in a horrible situation right now …"

She was interrupted by him "Im not a coward, I like to be good to my women and even though you have some relation with Hao I still like you" he said smiling ^_^

She looked down again.

"So aren't you gonna answer my question? I answered yours"

She sighed and began to speak. Restraining from some facts that she thought would be better to leave out. 

 "My name is Anna Kyouyama and I am 16 years old." She stated simply.

"What relation do you have with Hao??"

"I …I was his captive"

she answered looking sideways.

"was he as kind to you as I am trying to be???"

he asked.

She was getting sick of his questioning. 

"Look all I wanna know is what intentions you have with me…."

"Well, for starters I intend to keep you" he said huskily.

She shivered and looked angrily at him. What was she… some kind of male magnet???

"Hao will come after you , you know…by the way… what do u hate him for??"

"My dear…Anna …correct?? Yes, first off those matters shouldn't concern you yet… and let me explain to you that my family is keeper of the Forest Spirit, Its not as big as Hao's but it's one of the strongest nature spirits on earth. The only reason I am not as famous as Hao Asakura is because I don't have the same evil goals as he does. Besides even if I am in the Shaman fight , I use my other spirits. So that I may stay undercover"

She sighed again . This was unbelievable a guy as strong as Hao??__

_Liar he probably thinks he's as strong as Hao like all the others…..who end up killed_

"In other words if Hao comes you intend to hold him off?"

He smiled at her. "exactly"

Saying this he got up and walked to the entrance.

"Stay in here Anna , I wouldn't want for you to get assaulted by one of the men….i'll be back later."

And so Anna lay back on the pillows and began to plot her escape. 

_When ,__ he's asleep I'll just get my beads and go! _

_I wonder where Hao is….what?? no no I should be happy that I finally have a chance at finding Yoh….._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hao had met with his disciples announcing his plans to take the great spirits in a short period of time.  And had invited Opacho to come along with him to the cabin. 

They walked into the Oasis only to find….

The entire cabin sacked without a clue of what had happened. As soon as Hao saw this he began to run around the ouse frantically calling for "Annaaaaaa , Annaaa!" 

But it was no use…. Her presence was no longer there. He knew that she was taken out of there by force. Because he felt Energy from struggles around the cabin. 

He was furious. And worse , he couldn't feel her presence within the radius. Whoever took her , took care of hiding it well. ..very well.

"OPACHO" he called

the little boy appeared beside him. 

"Yes Hao-Sama??"

"inform the others to keep their eyes open for any sign of the Itako immediately "

the little boy nodded and disappeared.

Hao took a seat in one of the chairs vaguely tossed aside , and pulled it near the table. His face serious…

"Hmmm I wonder if my otouto has felt her presence by now.."

_Anna….i'll find you….you will be mine …._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anna opened one of her eyes and found Touji was staring at her with a grin…^__^

She in return frowned and looked away sitting up and wrapping a blanket around herself. 

He plunked down beside her …

"You know , you should ease up more if your gonna spend time with me"

"Who says I'm to have any relationship with you??"

"Well , my tribe's custom is 'finders keepers, losers weepers'you should get accustomed to it "

"Listen here , get it out of your head . If you think that I'm gonna forcefully have any affair with you your overly wrong!_ Hao gave me enough of that already…_"

"you're a Stubborn one "

"dream on"

his eyes suddenly took a gleam to them as he lay back with his arms behind his head

"Ahhh dream, If I became Shaman king my dream would be to wipe out every city and for people to return to the primitive way of living with nature , and my other dream ever since I turned 16  and took honor as my family heir was to marry a beautiful girl who could see spirits just as I could …like you"

She looked away from him. 

"my dream is to be free"

he cocked an eyebrow looking at her back and  noticed her long locks of golden blond hair dangling behind her halfway through her back.

He began playing with them and she stiffened. 

"well not all dreams come true , some of them are stolen from you " 

She heard the remorse in his voice but ignored it. She felt his hands moving away from her hair and heard him get up.

"Go to sleep Anna"

She could hear there was a sort of celebration and a lot of laughing outside. But chose to wait , making her move would only work when most of the men were asleep. 

So she layed down , and noticed that she was very worn out for some reason. And fought to keep herself awake. But it was in vain because within the next 15 minutes she was in deep sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"YOH-DONO! Please cease this arduous training! I am sure that with only half of it, it will make you strong enough to go rescue Anna-Okami!"

Yoh sat up stopping the push-ups he was doing. 

He looked to Amidamaru and the to the sky.

"Do you think I'll ever see her again?"

The samurai was taken a back but answered.

"Yoh-dono  excuse me for asking , but didn't you think Anna was the devil reincarnated?"

A gleam shot through Yoh's eyes and the samurai backed away.

But he calmly answered

"Yes I did , until I realized that everything she did was good for me and that when she's not near I feel an emptiness . I feel I de-valued her Maru , and I came also came to the realization that I feel something deep for her. After all, we are to be married. I owe it to her to rescue her and value her for who she is…something I never paid attention to."

"Yoh-dono I didn't know you  were capable of using such big words"

the samurai said enthusiastically. With tears of joys leaving his eyes. 

But then suddenly becoming serious. 

"Yes Yoh-dono a man must honor his woman and take pride in her"

The samurai looked aside to see Yoh sprawled out on the ground snoring. He sweat-dropped and went to off to find Faust.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anna was sleeping peacefully , the celebration outside had seemingly finished for all the noise had stopped , but she was suddenly awoken by a thud followed by tremendous weight down on  her body. Her eyes popped open. She saw Touji lying on top of her his eyes half shut. His breath smelled heavily of alcohol.

She tried to pry him off her but she only made it worse , for he began getting all the way  on top of her. And hungrily slamming his lips against her own. Then parting …

"hmm it's been so long, but it was worth the wait. Your definitely what a guy would call for after months of no action"

he stated in a voice that sounded nothing like the one she had heard all day. something was different….

Non the less she was terrified and kept her eyes wide open. 

He started to rub himself up against her and his hands began to travel her body. She stiffened and began to kick and wail.

  
 "GET OFF YOU PERVERT!"

He just made his weight heavier on herself. She needed to do something and fast…

 "No one leaves me halfway through the course , milady…I plan to go the entire way" she felt the bulge in his pants touching her lower stomach

She entered a state of panic, if she didn't do something, he would take her virginity giving her yet another bad memory in her life. 

She tried pushing him off again.

"don't ruin it " he said before nibbling into her neck. She in return began to pound fiercely at his back . But his mouth continued to roam mercilessly down her collar bone. She felt the cleavage of her dress being ripped down the middle. And yet another perverted comment came from the mouth of the forest shaman.

"beautiful pair of bossoms you got here." 

He buried his face in them. She was pounding him on the back.  He ignored it. And his hand brought up her skirt through her inner thigh . revealing her underwear.

"PLEASE DON'T!!"

"don't worry , on the contrary your gonna like this"

She desperately reached around the room for something that might help her and she was able to feel a bottle just a bit off her reach   . 

As he lowered down to kiss her again, she grabbed the bottle and hit him in the head. He instantly passing out . She sighed in relief. Squirming her way from under him. And getting up. Looking for anything that might cover her shredded cleavage.  She looked fast, she needed to get moving.  So she grabbed a purplish black scarf she law laying in the ground (the scarf having  a very gipsy like touch to it). She wrapped it around her neck careful to cover her ripped cleavage. And leaned down near Touji. 

"Nothing against you but I got other things to do…" she reached into his pocket triumphantly grabbing her beads. She was about to walk out of the tent and heard him groan. She looked back and for some reason felt sorry for the state he was in. 

So she went back and was nice enough to cover him and pat him on the head, then heading out the tent and running as fast as she could until the camp was nothing but tiny lights.  She sighed and finally took a break.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the patch village.

It was exactly 4:49 A.M and Yoh was already up and at 'em. 

Stretching to begin his 10 kilometer morning run. 

He was doing stretching attempting to do an arc. It was weird because his back just didn't wanna go all the way, when he saw a little boy with a huge afro floating just above him.

He fell backwards from the scare.

"Wuuaahhh"

he recovered from the fall sitting up ,and rubbing his head

"Opacho??? What does Hao want now?"

Yoh 's expression turned serious.

Opacho just looked questioningly at Yoh.

"The Itako is not with you???"

"Huh??" Yoh looked completely confused.

"nevermind" the little one said walking away.

"Matte!!!! What about Anna??"

Yoh ran after the boy. Who turned into a lamb and disappeared.

There was something fishy about this. But he just got back to his stretching preparing for his run. Even though now he was more alert for any other weird occurrence.

The shaman was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a certain presence that was nearing the patch viallge. …

Tan-dan-dan-dan!

I bet you all hate me for this!!!! Hauhauhau now you shall have to wait till chapter 8!!!!!!!!!

But since I'm toooo busy it wont come for like 6 months……

Hao: since when do you have a life?

Pinkz: I was kidding you freak……

Hao: oh….

Pinkz: oh come on that was at least little funny!

Hao: Your humor is worse than that Chocolust boy

Pinkz: It's chocolove you ignorant person

Hao: what did u say(spirit of fire emerges behind him)

Pinkz: (cowers away) nothing nothing…….but anyways what do you think , you got more competition that just Yoh now???

Hao: hmpph Anna would never fall for that freak….

Pinkz: ….well see…… well people remember to give me your opinion , your feed back or whatever the hell you wanna tell me about the story!!! In other words REVIEEEWWWWWW! At least 10 reviews for the next chapter…is that too much to ask??? I mean this was a really long one.

Hao: what's a  long one?

Pinkz: Shut up perv, I'm trying to talk to my public here

Hao: (starts to blaze and eyes become red) why youuuu

Pinkz: hehehe (nervously) well anyways folks see ya next chappy (runs away) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hao: those who dare insult me shall BURNNNNNN!!!


	8. return

Disclaimer: don't own it , never will….buahhhhh…

Hey peeps!, ok lately I've been getting some…..rather ….desperate reviews…so I decided to rush myself…I didn't know ppl would like my story that much. But im doing my best here. I had a huuuge case of writer's block for a while and I had a lot of school shit going on too. Plus my extracurricular activities. But now that I got some time to work on my stories im trying to get inspired again.

        So did ya'll watch Van Helsing??? Its not that cool, but it certainly has interesting characters. Like VAN HELSING! Hahaha and princess Anna Valerious …who reminds me a lot of our dear Anna Kyouyama! Isn't that cool??? Hehe well anyways I'll shut up now. Read and review!

Chapter 7

Return

        It was hot as hell. , sure she was used to it she had walked the whole way with the rest of Yoh's friends. But somehow it seemed that it was hotter than ever.

"only a few meters more"

Anna had been walking the whole night in caution not to be caught .And was now exausted. Hao probably knew already. But the good thing was that the it would be hard for him to find her due to the fact that the cabin was full of people and not only her. Not leaving any clear traces exactly of where she went. If anything he would be visiting Touji's village before realizing that she wasn't there either.

All this had been going through her mind and she noticed that she had reached the portal to the patch village. An alternate portal??? It was just a pathway to the lake in the village.This time there was no alternate door… she would have to swim.

"why is this happening to me!?" she thought annoyed at herself.

"Well no use to me now…" she said discarding the scarf on the ground.

And taking a deep breath before diving into a puddle that could come to be her watery grave.

"Any sign of her???"

Hao was over-aggravated at the situation. By now he knew that she hadn't left on her own. And her otouto couldn't have found her that easily … it wasn't him he would've known. He knew of no one who could have done it. Even with his immense power it was going to take time to trace down the person who took her.

"Kuso! Well keep looking!! If you find sign of her inorm me immediately and keep hidden , we do not want her to know she' being pursued again. "

once his disciples were out of sight , he looked down…had she run away from him after making such a promise? No matter what his mind was working with the fact that no matter what , he was going to make her yield , to make her his , to tame her to his will….it was a huge challenge but it was what made him want to go through with it even more. And the simple fact she had made that promise to him was enough reason to make him create a horrible chaos in the patch village. He wasn't about to let her break the promise.

Yoh was jogging around the outskirts of the village with his usual peaceful face plastered on. Even though under there a huge commotion was going on in his head due to all the things that had been going on lately. Yoh was never one to be alarmed in tough situations, but for some reason this time he was having a hard time keeping his mask ion. Recently the slow minded shaman had come upon a realization.

If Anna was not with Hao… then she had probably escaped. But that was what worried him..if she had escaped where would she be now?

He stopped and noticed he was near one the lake. Where the huge reflection of the great spirits appeared ever so beautifully. He turned and let his eyes graze over the beautiful sight, trying to calm his senses a bit.

He sat down against a tree and decided he would take this time in peace (which was rare) to think over what would be the best thing to do.

_"Anna where you?"___

Usually Yoh kept his "there's a way for everything" attitude in situations like these. But this time he was loosing it….

Where was the SURFACE!!!! She couldn't take it anymore! She had never swum like this in her life. In fact her body wasn't too accustomed to hard physical activities at all.

Holding her breath for so long was a struggle alone. Suddenly!

She saw light …she was nearing somewhere. But before she could reach the surface everything went black.

……….

Yoh was still leaned against the oak tree where he had been resting on for a few minutes now. Until he heard the sounds of bubbles…like something had just floated itself up out of the water. He looked for the source of the sound and his eyes popped out of his head to see that it was a person.

He kicked off his shoes and threw his headphones and dashed to the water. He was only knee deep in the lake when he got the body and turned it around.

It took him about a minute to register the face of who he was holding in his arms and to come to the reality that in his embrace lay a passed out , pale and ice cold Anna.

He brought her out of the water as fast as he could and lay he on the grass. She  wasn't breathing. He panicked as he tried to remember the procedure he had been taught in school of what to do in case a person is unconscious and not respirating. He re-called "mouth to mouth revival". And did not hesitate to break her lips apart and covering them with his own so that he might lend her oxygen from his own lungs.

He did it three times….nothing, he was panicking even more….tried again….still nothing .

_"please don't be dead!"_

he silently prayed as he took a deep breath and repeated the procedure again.

He waited a second and had a wave of brief relief invade his body at the sight of sudden revival as she violently got up bended over and coughed out all the water that was in her system. Instantly after , she turned around and met eye to eye with the familiar gaze.

She hesitated for a second as if having a hard time to register all that was happening.  And blinked back tears.

It was the first time he had seen her cry and at this his insides tightened .

"YOH!" she blurted out in between tears and unexpectedly lunged at him.

He was unbelieving for a second , and thought for that time that she was going to hit him for his inefficiency of rescuing her.  But instead she surrounded his neck with her arms and embraced him burying her head in his chest. 

Still a bit dazed from the unexpected action from Anna he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her golden locks. She had come back to him ….

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours and he broke the embrace eager to find out hwo she had gotten here in the first place.

"How did you escape Anna??"

"I didn't"

He hesitated at this answer and the thought that Hao had actually been kind enough to let her go.

"He let you go then??"

"no"

he slowly nodded and looked at her she continued to be as beautiful as before even though he had not seen her for a while , now he noticed how pretty she really was. But then he noticed the rip in her cleavage , witch looked very indecent. A pang of anger passed him as his eyebrows connected. But did his best to bring his eyes back to her face .

he was loosing his cool , what had happened after all?

As if reading his mind and knowing he was full of doubt she said

"I was re-captured by another group of shamans and escaped from there. "

"who?"

"That doesn't matter now"

as she said this again she embraced him , missing his gentle and care-free way so different from his brother .

"come on lets go back to the village so you can clean up."

_From now on I'm not leaving you alone for even one second._

He thought.

They got up , Anna helped by Yoh's now muscular arms , that were there thanks to her. And made way towards the village.

"Where's Yoh? Shouldn't he have come back by now??? "

the silver haired samurai was already worrying about his master.

"Relax Amidamaru , he training so that Yoh can get back Miss. Anna"

replied Bason. 

On the other hand , Ren was sitting down with a VERY annoyed with his arms crossed and a vein popping out of his head. With Horo-Horo attempting to lecture him on something.

that morning Ren had gotten up earlier and Horo assumed he had gone out to train , so Horo just stayed in town eating and sightseeing. His sister nowhere to be found.

So he decided to leave the restaurant and take a walk around town to find her. And what did he find?? His sister walking along side that Shark! With shopping bags none the less and flirting!!

"Unneceptable!!!"

Ren refused to answer while Horo repeated the same situation in different words and angles and kept on saying that his sister was only to date normal looking people and that this would only start happening when she was 25!

"How dare you take my innocent sister on a date without consulting me??? And how dare you go without a proper chaperone??"

"we weren't on a fate spikeboy…"

"SPIKEBOY??? WHY U INSOLENT LITTLE SHARK!"

Ren took out his spear.

 "That does it!"

They both turned and saw a very pissed Pilika  Ren instantly blushed and Horo sweatdropped.

"This is no time to argue about something like that! Anna-san is back!"

Both boys just stared in daze …..

"naniiii?!?!?"

that was enough to shut them up. Meanwhile ….Yoh had taken Anna to his room and called upon Faust and Eliza to check up on her. He asked Faust to meet them downstairs when he was finished . And gathered with his group and Ren's to talk about the situation.

"So has she spoken…"

"Not yet , when Faust is done I'll go up and talk to her…but all I know is that she was captured by another group of shamans from Hao's place and from there she escaped."

"But master Yoh?? Did she say anything about Hao??" said Ryu

"Not yet"

Ren just glared for a second "What about the festival tomorrow night??"

Horo looked at him annoyedly and said "Well whatever happens your not escorting my sister."

He was bonked in the head by everyone.

And then chocolove attempted at a joke to untense the moment and got poked in the nose with Ren's spear.

When that was over. Yoh continued.

"If she's better by tomorrow I'll take her of course"

Everyone sweatdropped

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

screamed Ren

"Yeah Yoh, your slow to catch on!!" said Horo

"apparently slower than you" answered Ren.

The two gave each other deadly glares until Ren continued.

"What I meant is what if Hao decides to show up by surprise…maybe we should warn the judges"

"NO NEED FOR THAT!" a higher voice said.

The group looked up to see Silver just attempting to come in heroically but then tragically falling and landing on Ryu who's hair became a mess and began to cry ….

So basically the conversation continued and Ryu and Silver straightened themselves out.  Silver said  that he would inform all the judges and that they would provide extra tight security for the festivity. The others continued to talk out the situation until Faust came out.

Yoh instantly asked "So?"

Faust looked at him and smiled.

" she's  fine!!! No aggression marks …she was just dehydrated from the journey and need a little rest. "

Yoh sighed in relief

"do u think she'll be good for the festival?"

"provided she gets proper rest…yes"

"can I go see her?" he eagerly asked

"be my guest…."

And Yoh eagerly walked over to the hotel entrance and left the other dazed at the change that had gone on in Yoh regarding Anna.

Unknowingly something crawling on the rooftops of the patch village had been quietly watching and was now out of sight.

"So that's where she is?"

Hao said with his voice half with jealousy and half with relief.

Opacho nodded.

_So as soon as you get your chance you go crawling right back to otouto._

_No matter I'll be sure to make my appearance…._

"Opacho come….we must get ready for the festival tomorrow night…."

An evil smile crossed his face.

TBC

Okey next chappy "the festival"…can ya'll guess wats gonna happen???

BUAHAHAHAHHAH

I know u all hate me….but ill do my best,

Don't worry next chappy is already half done. Considering I still need some storylines for it. So now let me do the voting pole.

Last time I asked for who should Anna be with… and I got a somewhat mixed reply. So now I ask what do u think will happen??? Good guesses now…The longer the review the faster the story comes out!!! I NEED FEEDBACK!!!

Hahahaha

Well

Ja ne


	9. The festival part one The feisty one

Hia there , whoa its been awhile , and i would like to ask people no to kill me because i've been havgin a few academic problems. Pointing to the fact as to why i havent had time to conclude this chapter! But hey now its here... i bet a bunch of you thought this was a dead story! Hahahaha IT LIVES!  
  
Yah , anyways , i was reading Shaman king Manga the other day , because here where i live they sell a lot of manga... anyways and i noticed that Anna is slightly different in the manga then in the anime. For example in the manga she has feelings... and she confesses her love for Yoh all the time (not to him of course to manta or to Tamao... who just go liek XO). And a disturbing little fact.... Silva seems to hit on Anna all the time....and Ryu was initially in love with her the first time he saw her.....what sucks about the anime is that they take a lot of stuff out that if it stayed in would make the story way more hilarious! Hahaha in the manga here..Hao-sama hasnt made his full appearance yet but from what he has appeared you can tell he's much more perversed in manga and clearly depicts his interesnt in Anna after their encounter....making the Hana Gumi extremelly jealous.... but anyways i'll shut up now. Just thinking that it would be interesting to point out that Anna (in the manga) is more simular to Kitsune from Love hina (look it up, you'll have a laugh) than to a complete ice queen. Well i just thought it would be fun to tell you a bit about that , maybe it'll make things clearer in the story ...but i'll shut up now so read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8  
The festival part 1: Lenny and Horo to the rescue and re-encounters  
  
"that's correct Hao-sama, from observation it seems that She has serious physical damage..." spoke Kanna as she bowed in the front of the fire shaman , who was now smiling mischeveously , perfectly hiding the ocurrances of agony of the previous night....Had he worried about someone ???  
  
So everyone , whos up for a party, i know i woudnt miss it for anything....  
  
The patch people had spent hours the previous night setting everything up for the festivities. After all acording to Goldva (the chief who always lounges around in a cave watching other shaman's lives....) It was the great spirit's will that somehting be done to ease the tension around town.  
  
Everything was seemingly peaceful.... that is until...  
  
"Naniiii??? Pirika your not wearing that!!!" The village seemed to tremble. Right outside the hotel stood Pirika ready to leave, and Horo still in Pijamas with his hair a mess frantically jumping around.  
  
"Oniichan SHUT UP , dont you see your embarassing me!!!?besides i never get to wear this in Hokkaido, its never summer there!"  
  
"I'll tell you wats embarassing!! Walking around Half Naked!!! "he said pointing at her outfit witch consisted of a miniskirt (school uniform like) and a tanktop covered by a weeird looking jacket that only went up to pirika's waist. And her hair done in braids.  
  
"Since when do you care? I mean you do it all the time!"  
  
and so the argument went on and on. Until the Hotel door trembled and opened Tamao's Racuos spirits came tumbling to the ground in pain...........followed by Tamao stumbling out with her purse ready to smack them and by accident she fell over the boisterous Horo-Horo who just blushed and she practaclly steamed........ Ponchi and Conchi rolling over in laughter.  
  
"nevermind, we'll give you that imformation for free now that we can see some free hentai" said conchi snickering .  
  
Pirika just stood there looking dumbfounded then just sighed.... Tamao quickly got up to see Horo still petrified with a dumb expression on his face... Witch led her to run away screaming "Yaaaaaaa" (Like shinobu in Love Hina many times does hahaahuhauha)  
  
"Now look what you did!" said Pirika storming away after Tamao.  
  
Horo instantly re-gained his composure and screamed"WAIT A SECOND , IM NOT DONE WITH U YET!!!" Pirika just looked back and stuck her tongue out at him. "BAKA!" she screamed and accelerated after Tamao.  
  
He just stood there and Grrrred going back inside in order to take a shower and change to go after his sister .... But before he could do so he heard a voice behind him  
  
"Your just gonna let her go out like that??"  
  
"What do you care?? " he stared back at the chinese boy noticing the spike on his head was slightly higher than usual. Pushing past him to go inside.  
  
Ren just "Hmpphhed" and walked back into the Hotel.  
  
And that was how the morning began in the hotel where The group "Funbari onsen" and company were lodged at...  
  
/./././././ Anna stirred in her sleep , and opened her eyes expecting to find herself in the surroundings of the cabin but instead she saw a smiling Yoh sitting right in front of her.  
  
"Ohayo" he said happilly  
  
'Ohayo..' she muttered blushing and looking sideways. But gaining her usual expression right away. She got up and began to walk towards the bathroom.  
  
"daijoubu? " he asked , with a worried exppression. "why wouldnt i be??" she turned looking at him sternly then her expression softened "Im Anna the Itako remember?" she said smiling.  
  
He taken aback at her sudden change of heart only blinked for a second and then smiled putting his hand over the back of his head. She just looked for a second more and then entered the bathroom closing the door behind her. At this Yoh's face became stern again and his had lowered ... "But your still Human Anna-chan".  
  
/././././  
  
once inside the bathroom Anna stumbled on the ground, bending over in pain...then crawling to the toilet and expelling last nights dinner. Getting up and holding for support on the sink she looked up at the mirror and saw that she was unusually pale. "whats wrong with me?" she said to the empty bathroom as she re-gained balance as best as she could in order to take a shower. And so she did.   
At the festival... It was around 8:30 in the morning and the Patch people were jsut doing their last touch ups as the first areas of the fair had already been opened.And Walking around were no other than Pirika And Tamao.  
  
"Tamao-san! You shouldn't appelate to such harsh methods" Tamao just looked the other way , with an annoyed expression on her face and a sweat drop behind it... "Nani?? Well ...its not my fault that i have a shy personality, and besides Horo-kun didnt really help now did he?" she said this last part blushing a light crimson.  
  
She looked back at Pirika to see a calculation face and evil eyes glaring back at her. "hhmmm yeah??? Well i know just how to cure that!" she said pulling Tamao over to where it was filled with people. Tamao was trying to pull away but it seemed Pirika was determined to get Tamao with a guy today...... "Pirika-san what are u thinking??" "I'm just looking for a cute guy to get u with..." At this Tamao's eyes grew as wide as plates. But just as Pirika turned around to see where she was going she bumped into something really hard and fell back with Tamao. Barely missing the other people passing by them in the bustling crowd.  
  
"acchh" she said getting up and patting the dirt of her skirt. "WHY YOU little......you ruined my skirt!!!!" she said at the skeleton , imnsoniac , caffein addict looking man in front of her who just gulped and ran away screaming histerically.  
  
This calling attention to them of course.(unwanted attention to Tamao). And so Pirika just stared in daze as a bunch of weird looking men who were wearing middle east like clothing (guess who) walked through them. And as they passed Pirika felt her butt being squezeed.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAaa" she said making the guys stop and look back at her with question marks written all over them. Tamao was practically caving a whole in the ground to bury herself in.  
  
Some of the guys just walked off and some just continued to walk but a few stayed. "Which one of you little PERVERTs unvoluntarily abused me!!!"  
  
Tamao noticing that they were obviosly outnumbered and where the situation was going was tugging at Pirika"come one Pirika-san we should get going"  
  
Pirika ignored and continued to talk "ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU !!!???"  
  
A huge blond guy with a histerically ignorant build who looked like a retarted jerk stepped foward and said "Might as well break it to you ....i mean i didnt mean to and all , but it;s just that it was inevitable with the skirt your wearing!"  
"Why you!!!" she said lunging at him. Tamao staring in horrow as out of nowhere Conchi and Ponchi appeared commenting on the event "Pirika's anti-abuse greeting , heel kick "  
  
'Yup , he shouldn't be able to evade that " said Ponchi.  
  
But as Pirika was about to inpact she just hit something and looked to see that the big lug had caught her in mid air and was holding her in an indecent position. "give up now?? Cuz if you do we could go somewhere private"  
  
She blushed with rage and wiggled out of his grasp. "KISAMA!" she said her fists clenched. Tamao just got more worried as she saw the other guys were starting to significantly eye her as well and advance. "Ummm Pirika san...."she said grabbing Pirikas wrist. "WHAT,CANT YOU SEE IM DELIVERING A CAN OF WHOOP ASS HERE??" the men getting closer and closer "i think ...its time to ...RUN!" she said dragging Pirika and runing away as fast as she could.  
  
"maybe now you'd like to admit that Your onee-san was right." Tamao said in between bluffs. "HMPH" was all she got as an answer. "KAMI! Where not gonna outrun these guys if we keep up like this! PONCHI ,CONCHI!" "WHAT?" they said in unison appearing holding a pair of panties. Tamao just looked annoyedly at them squinting at them and then asked "where'd-you-get-those??" They just snicckered and answered "Tao's sister's suitcase" "WHY YOU LITTLE!" said Tamao then noticing the big guy nearing up on them. "Nevermind that! Just go find someone who can help! AND FAST or at least get us a weapon!!!!" The two just looked at each other and picked their noses laying back. "Why should we?" "yeah?" "BECAUSE IF YOU DONT YOUR GONNA WISH THAT ANNA WAS YOUR MASTER INSTEAD OF ME!" saing this she kicked them away and they just whent floating drunkly to look for help. Meanwhile at the Patch Patch everyone was eating breakfast , Anna's plate untouched while Manta kept on asking her stupid questions , trying to be helpful along with Ryu. And everyone else was just eating breakfast. Yoh looking back at Anna every now and then with a weird face.  
  
Horo barged in to the restaurant startling silva who was holding a tray with everyone's order on it.  
  
"Silva have you seen my sister???" Silva just had a blank expression on his face and shrugged. Just then the two freaks (Ponchi and Conchi) cmae flying through the window apparently Tamao's Kick effect had lasted quite a bit.... the two crashed agaisnt silva Who tumbled over with the tray of food falling over him witch was saved by none other then Ren Tao who caught it in the air profesionally....(everyone sweat drops)  
  
"WHAT THE??" silva was about to say as the two spirits looked frantically around . "Anna pleeeeaasseee save our master!!!!" they said lunging themselves at her feet. She sweatdropped and just had a question mark above her head"what happened ?" "Ohhh!! She and The spike boy's sister are being pursued by a bunch of witless perverts" Ponchi said in tears. Anna winced at the thought remembering the guys that took her from Hao's cabin, but before she could answer Horo grabbed his skateboard and screamed "I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! WHERE ARE THEY!!??" Ponchi drunkly floated out the door and Horo followed. Ren was just sitting there blushing with a stern look to him and his arms crossed with fists clenched, he coundnt take it anymore he shot up and screamed "Im going too " and with that he ran after Horo leaving bason with a sweat drop ... "wa..wait Little master!!!" he said floating right after. Everyone was sweat-dropping but soon colapsed as everyone else got up and left after Ren and Horo. Tamao and Pirika were up against a huge rock wall "Finally two preety girls just for us!" asid the big one "Yep, The master didn't let us have the other blond girl and then he kept her to no avail , letting her run away untouched!"commented one witch was a little shorter than the other with spiky green hair and huge purple eyes  
  
"This time that wont happen" said a skinny , freaky looking one with long hair tied back in a pony-tail and a pointy nose and very sinister eyes. "Taskte(is that how u spell it?) ANYONE!!!" screamed Tamao. But the tall blond guy came and just grabbed Pirika pulling her and making a pount as if trying to kiss her. The other guys in laughter as they neared Tamao and had her cornered agaisnt the wall. Horo was running as fast as he could as Ponchi pointed "its right there and he just lunged in. Where a Bunch of bushes were accumulated . "Wait up retard!" He looked back and saw the chinese boy advacing towards him with a mad expression on his face. "What're u doing here?" Asked Horo all the time running on. Ren just blushed and looked away. "I just thougt that your puny power wouldnt be enough to take care of the bad guys" Horo just looked on.then looked at Ren suspiciously "You arent by any chance trying to get on my good side for my sister are you?"  
  
"Right there" The two were interrupted by Conchi who pointed the comotion going on around the trees right ahead.  
  
"LET GO BAKA!" Pirika said with her hands agaisnt the gus chest pulling away from him , and he in return squeezing her to him and puckering. He was too strong for her to handle alone. "YAAaAAAA" Pirika heard from the commotion in the rocks . "TAMAO-san!!! Im coming " with this she kicked the guy in the family jewels and it was indeed effective He doubled over in pain dropping her. But before she could hit the ground a blur caught her. And When she looked up Ren was looking sternly at the guy on the floor with Pirika in his arms. "you okay ??" he asked her Pirika just nodded , blushing. "So your little boyfriend came to the rescue huh??" said the blond guy wipping out a dagger and preparing to set it to oversoul. She stuck her tongue out at him and advanced. ""WHY YOU ! I DONT NEED A LITTLE BOYFRIEND TO RESCUE ME , I'lL JUST CASTRATE YOU NOW". The guy just snickered as he oversouled and his knife became quite a bit...larger. Ren got in front of Pirika, protectively. "daijoubu Pirika , i'll beat him , after all i havent had time to train today yet." And evil smile flashed accross his face as the battle began.  
  
..And on the other hand As soon as Horo arrived he saw that Ren had already taken care of Pirika and heard a bunch of screams from behind a few rocks and went there. What he saw seemed to somehow enraged him. Poor Tamao was running around a rock and was cornered between the freaky looking guy and the Small purple eyed dude. "come here my pretty" "Your cornered now..why dont you just give in??" Horo was jsut omnisouly watching the scene. But as soon as the long haired man lunged at her , Horo's pupils went tiny and a huge explosion was heard.  
  
And in a second the two guys were sprawled down on the ground unconcious and Tamao was kneeled on the floor with her arms over her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder and shuderred . "It's Okey there gone" When she heard this , she looked up and saw Horo staring her. A blush spread over her cheeks as Horo's face started to gain closer to her own and she closed her eyes, but before they could conclude they were interrupted by a loud shriek. "Pirika!" they both said in Unison. Both ran back to the trees.Expecting to find Ren and Pirika in deep shit , but instead The big blond guy lay uncoscious on the ground and Ren was still maintaining his fighting stance and pirika was screaming at the unconscious guy for the money to repair her outfit. And soon after everyone else arrived. And at seeing this feel overwith a big huge general "bam" and sweatdrop.Anna recognizing the buff guy , but shrugging it off. Ren just looked back at Pirika and sighed "maybe next time your baka brother tries to act smart yous houdl listen" another general drop. And an infuriated Horo lunging at Ren.... And that's how the morning wore on. Everyone trying to enjoy themselves at the fair. After the incident Horo-Horo got the guts to ask Tamao to go on the ferris weel with him, and Ren accompanied Pirika back to the hotel to change skirts.... And as For Yoh and Anna Well they were simply walking around the fair . Both quiet , and not daring to look at each other. The atmosphere seemed to be filled with tension. Until Yoh decided that he needed to be a man and do something about it. "A-Anna-san...i mean chan" she hesitated and looked him in the eye. He proceeded "are you ok?? I mean i know you went through a bad experience and all..." she looked up at this. He was sweatdropping from the back expecting to receive a slap any second. They sat down on a bench somewhere empty. "Anna talk to me , you havent eaten well since you got here , you dont look so good and..." "Why are you acting like this Yoh?" taken aback by this , he slightly blushed but the color was wiped off his face as soon as he put on his peaceful expression , looking into oblivion.  
  
"Anna, it's just that .....while you were gone i found that it's thanks to you im still in this tournament and , its because of you i've grown.That's all...." She looked at him , thinking of how mature he had sounded, and then he snickered and looked her in the eye... "besides you are my fiancee , I'm supposed to worry about you." This hurt her....not because of what he had said , but because Of the fact that he was pouring his heart out to her and she felt too guilty to answer. After all something deep inside her somewhere was making Hao's name ring louder and louder in her head. Yoh once again noticed that her features because that of a worried person and her eyebrows joined , she was spacing out again. And Yoh again went serious... "Anna, would you like to tell me what happened while you were with Hao??" This was the question she was dreading...and didnt think twice.... She looked Yoh in the eye and did every effort to keep her clean expression plastered on her face. They became silent as all they could do was stare at each other.... "Yoh...i'm afraid i haven't been completely honest with you.." she said , her eyes ever stern. But her expression softned and a tiny smile barely visible grew on her face. She closed the space between them and gave him a kiss. "Aishiteru Yoh-kun" but as soon as the words escaped her mouth she turn and ran as fast as she could away from the object of her pain... Yoh! Gomenasai! She thought as she just kept on running through the crownd of people enjoying themselves and the colorful carnival lights. She ran fast , she needed to think.... night had fallen and unknown to Anna adn Yoh there was a silent spectator , who had been watching from affar but had seen and registerred every single happening. And was raging with jealousy. As soon as he saw Anna's figre run off , he smiled evilly.  
  
"Time to re-claim you"  
  
and he dissapeared in a swirl of flames.  
  
TBC  
  
So whew....that was long...about 3,500 words..., and that was only the first part.And so , as i said UP THERE im sorry for taking so long and i hope next chappy's maximum waiting period will be 10 days. But of course that depends on the feed back i get. Yup seems i went a little off track this chappy , but it was for good. Because i feel i was focusing too much on one theme. But anyways review people! Ja ne.  
  
P.S. everybody who reviewed last chappy , thank u so much im very grateful!!! I would thank you individually but all i can say to the major comments is:  
  
Yup Touji WAS interested in Anna , but then again hes just a bridge in my story and The big lugs who attacked Pirika and Tamao were some of his men.....But as you can see i did add in a little bit of girl power to Pirika....  
  
And as for the Hao or Yoh conflict....well all i can say is that there are a hell a lot of chapters before you actually know what happens ...besides the fact that im already making outlines for other stories....well anywho any questions dont hesitate to ask ... See ya 


	10. The festival part two: moment's desire

OKAY! For once i have decided to answer reviews from now on! YAY!!! So here all i've answered were the people who reviewed for chapter 9. Oh and by the way if  you people have any questions , since i will no longer be including A/N's in my story to explain certain stuff , then please feel free to ask questions about that or any other thing you did not understand! Well , enjoy.

Okey and here's another thing i wanna poll:

QUESTION TO THE READERS?

Should there or should there not be an upcoming lemon, with who and why or why not?

(please answer wholy in your reviews, in other words i dont want stuff like "yup anna should do it with whoever". Please give whoel answers and reasons....legitimate if possible..but WHOA im starting to sound like my bitchy english teacher...ew...well anyhow answer please!!! thanks

Lady Mokodane: thank you for your tips , okey yes i apologize about the last chapter because i was sort of in a rush when i uploaded it. And I will make as you will see this one will be way more readable, and i'l try to use my spellcheck (it sorta sucks cuz its trilingual) and as for the A/Ns in the middle of the story, since i've gotten a lot of complaints about that i'll abstain from them unless absolutely nescessary to stick them in for explanation.

Y up so all you asked for i pretty much worked on. Again Thanks for the tips

LoNeDaNcEr13: thank you , for appreciating my work! Hehe

"Hanna Kyouyama": Well here's the chappy you coudn't wait for.

Itako No Anna Asakura: Hehe thanks for agreeing! Isnt Pirika quite the little femenist...hehe well if you'd like to ask me any questions or discuss any thing about the manga , feel free to include it in your review , Ja

Animexgirlxfreak: I UPDATED!

Oversoul-lova: Yup , pretty soon everyone is gonna FIGHT!

bOw-DoWn-tO-KeiKo: thank you for believing that my story lives , it's touching X,D.

And dude, im sorry but Anna and Kitsune are very alike except for all the factors you pointed out . But i wouldn't be suprised if by the age of 18 Anna would continue to lay on the floor watching T.V. (like always) but with a bottle of sake to keep her company. Hehehehe. Oh and by the way  Mitsune Konno is Kitsune's name , but they call her Kitsune for a nickname because "Kitsune" litterally translated means "Sly fox". So that's the explanation for all the mix-up with her name. FINALLY someone who knows LOVE HINA! Hahaha , well enjoy the fic and review!

Chanhassen: Thanks for  loving my fic, hehe. Anna and Yoh , Anna and Hao??? SUFFER! Hahaha Dont worry Anna will end u somehow ...."happy"

Asn water: The pairing is a secret!!!but i guess you could say it's a haoxannaxyoh triangle.

"S91 2 lazy to log in": dont worry , the fic is moving on...hehe

Jhaylin: Wasnt it entertaining? Well that was it's purpose...to move away from the whole HaoxAnnaxYoh for a while, because i dont know if it was making your brains twitch , but it was making mine...to write about them for a whole 7 chapters, so i took a break from them....sortof ...and now their back!

Tokyo Queen Go-Go Yubari: Yes Kaolla is one of my favorites too , her and Kitsune their the funniest people in Hinatasou!!! I especially love it when Kaolla freaks ppl with her inventions.! Hahahahaha , thanks for the compliment!!! And read on!

Warning: strong lime

                                   Chapter 9 :moment's desire

Anna ran as fast as she could away from that spot , and away from questions that would only to her knowledge...taunt her.

After running for about five minutes non-stop, she halted putting her hands on her knees and panting.

Was she out of shape.Or was she? She propped herself up forcefully and looked around to find that her view was blurred and that she was extremelly dizzy. As if about to faint. She stood up normally now even though she stumbled in the act and looked around frantically for a bathroom.And just barely saw a woman's lavaratory signs in a small house nearby and walked as normally as she could there.

Once inside Anna checked to see if anyone ws in there, as best as she could considering her state, and once she found it to be empty she closed the door and looked in the mirror , She saw that her skin had gone unusually pale and that her eyes had dark circles around them. Upon seeing this she felt a jolt through her body.

And automatically stumbled leaning on the wall and sliding to the floor.

After Anna had desserted Yoh, upon his momentary daze after Anna's sudden outburst only a few seconds after she ran off had he realized that she had run off alone..... and so he instantly got up and ran after her.

_"Anna-san what's going on???"_

all he could think about was the confusion that had been happening in his head ever since Anna was kidnapped. After all he didn't know if it was the fact that maybe he and Hao had a sort of bond for being twins or for being part of each other's soul, but he did know that through-out the time that Anna had been gone, he for no reason experienced very strong emotions that would out of nowhere appear, along with her in his mind.

Yoh kept on runing  with these thoughts swirling around his head. Trying to see if he could spot the Itako anywhere.

But what he spotted was not her.  But a ball of fire with dissolved majestacly integrating his Aniki right before him.

"Hao!"

"Hello, otouto"

Yoh held back with beads of sweat starting to materialize at his forehead , If Hao found Anna before he did then she would be gone again. But right now he wasnt considering all that , what he had in mind was all the questions he had for Anna witch Hao could also answer. And so Yoh rose from his defensive position and stared at his twin with a serious expression on his face.

"Hao i need you to answer me something"

Haos mischevous expression jolted to that of a curious one and he just propped up one of his eyebrowns.

"Nani?what is it you want know?"

Yoh looked determined and clenhed his fists trying to hyde his desparity .

"when you took...Anna....what exactly happened while she was there??"

Hao looked a little suprised at Yoh's question and a evil smile crossed his face.

"That depends on a point of view, but from mine , let's just say i had a bit of fun with the Itako. I especially miss her perfume..."

Yohs pupils had dialated and he was in a state of shock "Had Anna-chan , his Anna-chan , his fiancee sleep with his Arch-enemy??"

As fast as the human eye can see Yoh whipped out the Haru-same and pointed it right at Hao's neck who didn't move a muscle.

"You dared touch her??? And in that way???"

Hao just smiled even more as the spirit of fire integrated, lunging Yoh away.

"You bastard you better tell me the truth, i know Anna would never allow it"

"Now otouto, you shouldn't be mad like that, after all you are just a part of me ....and after all i wont blame you...you have become suprinsingly stronger in the past few days...but not strong enough, so i'm afraid i shall have to use some insentive again..._fortunatly for me hasnt she told him about her promise?? Well it should be interesting to see what will unravel from this.._"

Upon his declaration the  fire shaman dissapeared with his spirit, leaving Yoh Raging , on his knees about to punch the ground with disbelief. Hao had indeed left him in doubt on wether Anna had given herself to him , _Had he dared to take her away from him like that?? _All Yoh knew now was that for the first time he trull hated someone , hated him very much. And that he would do anything to have Anna in his arms again at the end of all this , telling him that all Hao had just told him was an absolute lie. But he would have to beat him.... he would have to possibly kill him.

Anna had managed to recover some strength and had washed her face. And decided it would be best if she just went back to the Hotel. So she walked through the dark empty streets.

And so she headed through the less crowded parts of the carnival in order to avoid people, she didnt feel like communicating now.

But was suprised when she saw that stanfin in front of her was none other that Touji, the gypsy man who had taken her away from Hao's fortress.

Upon laying eyes on her , and her blood red dress. His face gained a hurt expression , and he just stared at her like that , while all she could do was be paralized instead of running past him to avoid any more trouble that night.

"Anna-san"

"nani??"

"Yokata, your okey , im glad to see you survived crossing the dessert all the way here."

"I thought you would be angry at me"

"Well i cant say im completely happy about the headache i woke up with , but i'm ashamed of actions, please accept my apology." He bowed like an english gentleman , holding his black cape from overflowing on the ground.

Anna blushed a bit at how gentleman like a barbarian could be and just nodded.

At this he smiled and grabbed her hand kissing it's back.

"So shall we have a civilized conversation without any barbarics in it?" he laughed.

Anna slightly smiled.

That is , until Touji left hand caught fire and he doubled over in pain in the ground .

Anna gasped  and turned around to see enraged Hao behind her. His aura clearly visible.

"So it was this unworthy creature witch ruined my plans???"

Anna ran to Touji helping him to put the fire out.

"ANNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

he screamed at her, Touji just looked in disbelief.

"daijoubu" she said as she looked back at Hao who stood there with an angry face.

"Hao , dont hurt him! "

"Why shouldn't i?? After all he was the one who took you away from me , Do you realized that it's been 3 days??"

_Is he worrying about me??_ Anna thought

"Hao dont involve him in this"

"Wrong Anna-san, i am to be involved in this , but not at this precise moment, because if this bastard is not a coward he will wait until i'm properly armed to battle with him"

At this Hao sneered and laughed histerycally "Is that a death wish gypsy???"

The gypsy just grunted in pain as he grasped his burnt arm.

"thought so" answered Hao in a triumpahant manner.Then looking to Anna who was just kneeling beside Touji

"Come Anna , it's time to go back now"

"Im not going anywhere Hao!"

The fire shaman lost his patience ,pulling her by her forearm.

"Anna , your fiancee has not yet fullfilled our deal , and besides what happened to that promise you made me??"

Anna did not answer. But just became dizzy , again . The effect had not completely passed.

She couldnt help but to stumble , and being caught by the strong fire shamans arms. He looked down at her , the sight of he so helpless and weak , made his want to protect her. But enough of that . he secured his arm around her waist and smiled.

"MATTE , Hao asakura, i'm not done with you yet."

"Unless you want to be incinerated...trust me...were more that done."

The fire shaman vanished leaving Touji there moaning in pain for his burnt arm .

Once back at the cabin , Hao laid Anna down on the couch near the kitchen and cleared her golden locks away from her face , witch held a pained expression.

It was not soon , before she parted her eyes looking helplessly at Hao.

"Yoh?"

"no, no Anna-chan , it's me Hao".

Her eyes closed and tears escaped them. She was taken back again.

She got up whiping her eyes and looking around.

Not in the mood to put up a fight, she simply stood up and headed inside the kitchen.

"Im going to get a glass of water" she said in an annoyed tone  heading to the kitchen and with shaking hands took a glass out of the cupboard.

Hao just watched her like a hawk with a worried face.

As Anna was filling the glass with water she accidentally drooped it , making  a cut on her finger.

"acha!"

Hao instantly came about and helped her up.

"Did u cut yourself?"

"No the blood just began to spurt from my finger unexplanably" she said in a sarcastic tone.

He smiled mischevously, she was regaining her personality.

He took her hand and saw that from her index finger sprang a deep , think red color , It was the Itako's exquisite blood. He smiled even more .

Anna just winced at his sarcastic humor. But was frozen when he had taken her finger to his lips and began to suck on the crimson liquid. For the second time there , she went offline.

Hao continued his labor as he planted kisses all around her hand , witch also held an esquisite perfum. Driving him crazy.

She was about to protest but instead all she managed to blurt out was a drowned moan.

The fire shaman , new this was his call and smilled evilly this time , reaching for her chin and tasting her lips, Anna not rejecting him this time as she had done all the other times.

In fact when his tongue begged for entrance she easily granted it to him kissing him timidly at first , but the battling over the dominance that the fire shaman was not about to grant her easily.

He picked her up sitting her on the table, and freely travelling her body with his hands.

When voluntarily, the way Hao caressed her excited her and made her feel bliss. Of course Hao was in the clouds, The Itako willingly making out with him? It was like a dream come true, even when he said it.

And so finally he nuzzled her neck leaving more love marks there and this time she roamed his naked chest with her hands and caressed his hair. She was driving him crazy.

His hands were begging for acceptance and it was granted to him as he pulled down the straps of her dress to freely feel her perfectly formed teenage breasts.

She surrounded him her legs and he in return caressed them bringing up her skirt.. At the contact betwen his Virility and her chastity , he went even crazier , he had to have her. Her moans grew louder as his mouth continued is skilled labor on her neck

"mmm Yoh"

at hearing this Hao abruptly separated from her ,making the mistake of looking at her.

Her straps by her side showing quite a bit of cleavage and her hair a mess, with her lips slightly parted , callling to him like honey to bees. It hurt him right there, that maybe for her twin she would always feel this way and love him somewhat and for him all that was left was the moment's desire.

From her physical description and the fire in her eyes at the moment she was begging silently begging for him to continue.

But all he did was turn around and walk away leaving Anna in her current position.

Although he was above all desiring her this instant he could not take her , something held him back.

Anna , go to sleep.

Was all he said before walking up the stairs and then from there hurriedly taking an ice cold shower.

Anna just stared in disbelief. She didn't believe what she just had done. She had almost...... But all of taht was forgotten when again she raced to the nearest bathroom and puked , feeling weakly again but non-the less getting up to go to take a shower herself.

While taking his own shower all Hao could think about was how wonderful it would be to have Anna to himself, forever the way he just had her instants ago.

_Anna-chan you are trully addictive._

So sorry the rating had to go up , but this part of the story just gets stronger and so ...oh well , all i needed to say is UP there so i g2g now

Review

JA NE!


End file.
